lendemain difficile
by U-Chronos
Summary: après une soiree trop arrosée, le lendemain est lourd de conséquences. RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Vinvin pour l'aide qu'elle m'a fourni lors de l'écriture de cette fic, sans elle, elle n'aurait peut-être pas vu le jour, tout du moins sous cette forme. En suite, j'ignore combien de chapitres elle va durer et le rythme de parution mais je vais tenter de le publier hebdommadairement.

special dédicace à Vincin!

* * *

_Prologue_

« CRAC ! »

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner… Enfin il croyait. De toute manière, il y avait de grande chance que ce soit un de ses co_-_équipiers qui repartait après l'avoir raccompagné chez lui. Il avait encore une fois trop bu pour fêter leur victoire et il s'était montré incapable de rentrer chez lui. Il se rendormit sans plus s'inquiéter.

¤0¤0¤0¤

Un rayon de soleil réveilla Ron. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son rêve, un rêve merveilleux où Hermione était présente. Bon d'accord, il le faisait chaque nuit mais ce matin, il lui paraissait si réel, si vrai.

Ron se leva à contre_-_cœur avec la bouche pâteuse, il avait vraiment du boire plus que de raison la veille. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était rentré à son appartement. Un café bien fort lui rafraîchirait certainement les idées. Un coup de baguette et sa tasse se rempli du noir breuvage. La première gorgée se révéla exécrable, la seconde tout autant et le reste de sa tasse avait toujours aussi mauvais goût. Il réussissait d'habitude avec plus d'habileté ce simple tour, même quand il avait la gueule de bois, surtout quand il avait la gueule de bois avait lancé une fois Harry ; Mais pour une raison qu'il avait encore du mal à définir, il se sentait incomplet et il avait l'impression que c'était lié à son rêve avec Hermione.

¤0¤0¤0¤

Pourquoi fallait_-_il qu'il fasse perpétuellement ce songe ?

_« Hermione sonnait à sa porte, seulement vêtue d'un déshabillé noir transparent qui faisait apparaître ses formes et laissait deviner les autres et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle l'embrassait fougueusement, forçant avec sa langue, la fragile barrière que représentaient ses lèvres. Une des mains de la brunette était perdue dans sa chevelure rousse tandis que l'autre était passé sous son T-Shirt et glissait dans son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale en le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Quand la tension devenait insoutenable pour lui, elle se reculait vivement et le regardait d'un air coquin, apparemment satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur lui._

_« -Je ne te plais pas ? » disait-elle._

_« -Si, plus que tu ne le crois._

_-Alors pourquoi ne le montre-tu pas ? » Demandait-elle en faisant glisser de son déshabillé. « Oups ! Ça glisse facilement ses choses là. » ajoutait-elle d'un ton faussement ingénue._

_Il s'approchât d'elle et enserrât son corps de ses bras et l'obligeant ainsi à l'embrasser, collant son bas-ventre et sa raideur contre le sien._

_« -Je préfère ça. » murmurait-elle alors _

… _»_

¤0¤0¤0¤

Il en avait parlé déjà parlé avec Harry sans lui préciser qui était la jeune femme ni la fréquence de ses rêves. Il lui avait répondu avec un sourire entendu, un peu comme s'il savait quelque chose que le rouquin ignore, que lui aussi en faisait. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé tout comme ne l'aidait pas la douche qu'il prenait actuellement. La potion de dessoulage qu'il avait pris juste après son café commençait à faire son effet mais Ron sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel à son appartement.

En entrant dans sa chambre, vêtu d'une serviette à la taille et se frictionnant les cheveux avec une autre, Ron remarqua alors sur sa table de nuit une lettre. Il ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir vu en se levant mais il faut dire que le matin et surtout les lendemains de fête, il marchait un peu au radar. Il la décacheta et se mit à la lire.

_« Ron,_

_Excuse-moi d'être partie comme une voleuse cette nuit mais je n'aurais pu te regarder en face ce matin alors que j'ai profité de ton ébriété pour que tu me fasses l'amour. Je n'en suis pas fière et j'ai eu peur que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Je n'aurai jamais du t'accompagner, toi et ton équipe, fêter votre victoire au championnat _

_A l'heure où tu liras ses mots, je serais partie pour mon stage de deux ans aux Etats-Unis. J'espère que quand je reviendrais, tu me pardonneras cette monumentale erreur de jugement, ce que je ne pourrais jamais faire._

_Avec toutes mes excuses, Hermione. »_

D'un coup, tout devint clair, ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait réellement fait l'amour avec Hermione. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé à rentrer chez lui et qui était reparti en transplanant, ce qui l'avait réveillé. Lui l'aimait et avait réalisé son plus grand fantasme cette nuit même mais elle pensait que ça avait été une erreur, certainement la plus grande de sa vie, et elle avait préféré partir que de lui dire en face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

_Elliana_ ça me fait la même chose quand je commence une fic

_Rebecca-Black_ Mais c'est que tu serais contente de ces malheurs à Ron.

_Steffy12_ lol je sais que vous êtes capable d'attendre mais c'est juste que j'aime bien avoir quelques chapitres d'avances avant de poster et je n'avance pas aussi vite que je l'aurai voulu sur celle-ci. déjà que ce chapitre devait à l'origine etre publié la semaine dernière._( de la part de Vinvin :un grand merci de ma part, enfin grâce à toi, on reconnait mon potentiel et à tres vite)_

_Rose Monaghan Weasley_ Non, ce n'était pas un one-shot mais merci quand même.

_Missannie_ Lol, oui y aura une suite, je crois l'avoir dit dans mon avant propos mais bon, j'ai pu me tromper. Quant aux reviews, ce n'est pas grave, savoir que des personnes lisent le Livre m'est déjà amplement satisfait.

_Vava Cracra_ Des détails ? peut être mais je ne suis guère à l'aise avec ce genre de scène.

_Ephyse_ merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te satisfera

_Virg05_ Non, c'est vraiment pas bien! Quelle méchante fille! t'inquiète, elle va être bien puni

_Eileenlep_ Salut, dire que l'autre, celle en dessous de toi disait que tu étais très timide et que tu n'oserais jamais poster mais quelle mauvaise langue lol. J'adore moi aussi les Ron/Hermione.

_Vinvin_ PTDR très dur pour toi de ne pas poster la première! Mais ça fait quand même plaisir. Ta dédicace ? Bah quoi elle est posté dans le chapitre précédent.

**

* * *

Chapitre I :**

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

Encore une lettre d'Harry. La neuvième en trois mois. Certainement pour lui demander encore une fois si elle savait pourquoi Ron était si déprimé depuis son départ. Il refusait de dire quoique ce soit, n'allait plus à ses entraînements de Quidditch – Il s'était d'ailleurs fait virer de son équipe quinze jours plutôt à cause de ça – et en faite ne sortait plus de son appartement.

Que pouvait_-_elle lui répondre ? « _Je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport mais nous avons couché ensemble la veille de mon départ. A ce propos, je suis enceinte de trois moi et c'est lui le père. »_ Harry ne pourrait pas le comprendre, pas plus que Ron ne comprendrait qu'elle ne lui ai pas parler du bébé.

Elle se retint de jeter la lettre à la poubelle mais elle l'ouvrit par respect pour Harry, elle lui semblait d'ailleurs plus lourde que d'habitude.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_J'aurai du t'écrire dès que cela est arrivé mais les guérisseurs pensaient qu'ils avaient encore une petite chance de réussir à le guérir. J'ai donc décidé t'attendre les résultats de leurs médications pour t'avertir mais malheureusement cela n'a pas marché._

_Mais voilà maintenant, j'ignore comment te le dire sans que tu penses que je t'ai tenu intentionnellement à l'écart. Ron a fait ce que nous redoutions tous ici, il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il n'est pas mort mais il est tombé dans un coma qui selon les guérisseurs est irréversible. Tous les antidotes ou les contre-sorts qu'ils ont essayés n'ont rien donné comme je te l'ai déjà dit._

_Nous savions qu'il allait mal depuis ton départ mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il était aussi mal, nous espérions tous qu'il se remettrait vite. D'après la lettre qu'il a laissée, il avait récemment perdu toute espérance en la vie sans en préciser l'origine. Peut-être en apprendras-tu plus dans la lettre qu'il a laissée à ton attention et que tu trouveras ci-jointe, auxquels cas, informe-nous en car je ne peux te décrire l'état de la famille Weasley._

_J'ignore si je dois te le dire ou pas mais Ron avait des sentiments très forts pour toi, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en avoir pour quiconque, sa famille comprise._

_Pour en revenir au coma de Ron, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et j'ai découvert qu'il avait fréquenté un ou deux bars louches de l'Allée des Embrumes et qu'il y aurait fait des achats à la limite de la légalité, des articles de magie noire et des poisons ultra-violents. Il aurait fait une mixture de tout ceci et l'a ingurgité. Quand j'en ai fait part aux guérisseurs, ils ont émis l'hypothèse qu'il y avait eu une réaction entre deux produits qui au lieu de le tuer l'avait plongé dans le coma. Encore que coma ne soit pas le mot le plus juste car Ron n'a plus aucune fonction vitale perceptible mais il n'est pas mort pour autant._

_J'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles, Harry. »_

« _-_Ron a fait une tentative de suicide. » pensa_-_t_-_elle en passant sa mains sur son ventre qui commençait à prendre quelques rondeurs et en retenant ses larmes. « Et toi, mon bébé, tu vas grandir sans jamais voir de ton père autre chose qu'un coquille vide. »

Hermione pris la seconde lettre, celle qu'Harry avait trouvée à coté du corps de Ron. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à l'ouvrir, ayant peur de découvrir que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait commis cet acte. Elle espérait que c'était pour d'autres raisons, sa petite amie le quittant – _Bien que tu ne lui en ais connu aucune – _la découverte d'une grave maladie _– Mais dans ce cas là, il en aurai parlé à sa famille ou tout du moins à Harry -_ …

A chaque possibilité qu'elle évoquait, une petite voix dans sa tête trouvait un contre argument et lui disait que c'était elle la responsable de son état. Mais elle voulait savoir si c'était le cas, elle devait le savoir et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le faire et c'était en lisant sa lettre. Hermione l'ouvrit finalement mais sa main caressait son ventre où poussait un petit être, fruit de son pêché, comme pour se rassurer.

_« Douce Hermione,_

_Quant tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus de ce monde._

_Je ne peux plus vivre sur cette terre alors que j'ai perdu tout espoir et c'est un peu à cause de toi… Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses cette lettre après cette nuit qui fut pour moi magique alors que ce n'est apparemment pas ton point de vue… Jusqu'à ce jour là, je vivais dans la croyance que tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de moi mais ta lettre m'a ôté toutes mes espérances car moi, je t'aime._

_Je ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça, je savais pertinemment qu'une fille aussi intelligente et belle que toi ne pourrait s'intéresser à un garçon aussi quelconque que moi. Nous passions plus de temps à nous disputer qu'à parler posément mais j'aurai préféré que tu me le dises en face plutôt que par l'entremise d'une lettre écrite à la va-vite._

_Pour t'avouer une chose, si tu n'avais pas laissé cette lettre, je ne me serais jamais rappelé ces évènements et j'aurai pris ça pour un de mes rêves dont tu avais si souvent la vedette. Pour me les rappeler avec plus de netteté, j'ai utilisé des sorts, des potions et des artéfacts qui, il y a cinq ans, m'auraient fait passer pour un parfait Mangemort. Je me suis repassé dix mille, cent mille, un million de fois cette nuit et à chaque fois, je me sentais un peu plus mal. Je sais que j'aurai du arrêter de le regarder mais c'était devenu ma drogue. Je t'en supplie Hermione, ne te sens pas responsable de mon acte. C'est moi et moi seul qui suis le coupable, j'aurai du savoir dès le départ que mon amour était à sens unique. _

_J'espère que tu trouveras la personne qui t'aimera autant que tu l'aimes._

Ron. » 

Hermione ne pouvait le croire, Ron l'aimait et il était maintenant trop tard pour qu'elle lui dise que c'était réciproque. Elle avait gâché la vie de la personne a laquelle elle tenait le plus. La seule trace qu'il subsisterait du passage de Ron sur Terre serait la petite chose qui poussait en elle.

« _-_Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon bébé. Tout comme je m'occuperais de ton père car même s'il prétend le contraire, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est ainsi. » Dit_-_elle en pleure en regardant son ventre.

Si elle n'avait pas cru que Ron l'avait dragué juste pour tirer son coup, comme l'avait tenté tous ses co_-_équipiers, et quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la trouvait belle que c'était uniquement pour assouvir ses besoins alors qu'en réalité l'alcool avait juste levé ses inhibitions et qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait réellement, elle serait resté au petit matin et ils auraient eu LA discussion, celle qu'elle attendait depuis des années et Ron ne serait pas devenu un légume mais l'heure n'était pas aux larmes.

Elle pleurerait quand elle s'expliquera avec la famille Weasley et Harry, elle pleurerait quand leur enfant naîtrait et qu'elle devra lui expliquer que sa mère est la cause de l'état de son père. Elle devait maintenant aller voir son directeur de stage pour lui dire qu'elle partait, prévenir Harry de son retour prochain et trouver un Portoloin qui la ramènerait rapidement en Angleterre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews**  


_Eileenlep_ Mais je ne suis quand même pas un monstre, je vais pas faire ce genre de chose. C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais à Vinvin, c'est elle qui prétend que tu es timide. N'hésite pas à la motiver un peu au boulot

_Rebecca-Black_ Clair qu'elle est pas facile

_Vinvin_ Lol, non là, tu serais même plutôt la dernière.

_Beldin01_ la voila Arrrrghh aussi

_Virg05_ On verra bien, mais faut arreter mademoiselle avec la torture sinon je vais finir par croire que c'est votre unique passe temps

_Twinzie_ c'est vrai que lire une fic quand elle est finie est génial, on a pas à attendre mais en même temps, lire une fic au fur et à mesure qu'elle est posté procure un autre plaisir.

_Nico_ merci

_Sherazade_ merci beaucoup

_Angie_ merci

_Le reviewer anonyme ;)_ y a de grandes chances que cela arrive lol

_Anacofleb_ merci

_Emma & Danaé_ Merci. J'aime bien les trucs compliqués, c'est plus marrant à lire même si c'est pas évident à écrire.

**

* * *

Chapitre II**

_Point de vue d'Harry_

Ginny et lui étaient venus accueillir Hermione à l'aire d'arrivée des Portoloins internationales. Harry avait beau essayé de la convaincre que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, que les meilleurs guérisseurs se relayaient au chevet de Ron et qu'elle devait se préoccuper de ses études mais Hermione avait balayé ses tentatives d'un revers de main en prétextant qu'elle avait maintenant beaucoup plus important à faire sans qu'elle précisât quoi.

Harry sentait qu'Hermione leur cachait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

Depuis qu'elle était partie faire son stage au Etats_-_Unis, elle se montrait discrète et évitait de parler de Ron, refusant même catégoriquement d'évoquer ce qui avait pu se passer la veille de son départ. Il avait appris par des co_-_équipiers de Ron qu'elle les avait accompagner et qu'elle et Ron avaient bu plus que de raison, lui encore plus qu'elle, qu'ils avaient commencer à flirter et qu'au moment de partir, Hermione avait insisté pour raccompagner Ron chez lui. Le lendemain matin, elle avait rejoint par le premier Portoloin les USA et Ron avait commencer à déprimer.

Ginny lui serra la main quand on annonça que le Portoloin d'Hermione allait arriver. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ses derniers temps. Fred et George allant même jusqu'à prétendre que maintenant on ne pouvait plus les voir l'un sans l'autre, sur le moment, ils avaient vivement protestés tous les deux en rougissant qu'ils étaient justes amis mais en son for intérieur, Harry devait reconnaître que cela ne lui déplairait pas de pousser un plus loin avec Ginny. Seulement la jeune rouquine ne semblait plus avoir les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait plus jeune à son égard, elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami.

Hermione apparut enfin, ses bagages se limitant à un simple sac de voyage. Harry trouva que malgré sa mine triste, elle avait l'air rayonnant, Elle paraissait même avoir quelques rondeurs en l'espace de quatre mois. Mais cette impression fugace disparut quand elle se jeta dans ses bras après avoir serrer contre elle Ginny.

« _-_On peut passer d'abord voir Ron ? » leur demanda Hermione.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent un peu surpris.

« _-_Tu ne veux pas d'abord déposer tes affaires chez moi ? » proposa Harry.

« _-_Je dois parler à Ron le plus vite possible.

_-_Tu sais qu'il ne te répondra pas et les guérisseurs n'ont aucune certitude quant à savoir s'il nous entend. » Fit Ginny qui se posait des questions sur la santé mentale de son amie.

« _-_Je sais mais je dois le faire avant toute chose et j'espère qu'il entendra mes paroles où que son esprit soit. Après je pourrais me reposer et il faudra alors que je m'explique avec vous.

_-_A propos de quoi devrais_-_tu t'expliquer, Hermione ? Tu n'es responsable de rien. » S'inquiéta Harry.

« _-_Si je suis l'unique fautive de ce malheur mais avant de tout vous expliquer, je dois voir Ron. »

Harry et Ginny accompagnèrent Hermione à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, la conduisirent jusqu'au quatrième étage et lui indiquèrent la chambre de Ron situé dans la section réservé aux pathologies chroniques. Harry vit Hermione prendre une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle, il la vit chercher du regard le lit où reposait Ron. Harry était venu si souvent qu'il connaissait par cœur le trajet et qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés, troisième lit sur la droit, vingt pas à faire depuis la porte.

Il ignorait ce qu'Hermione avait de si important à dire à Ron même s'il avait quelques doutes. Quand il était adolescent, ils avaient représenté sa seule famille, Ron étant un père enthousiaste, un brin jaloux mais toujours prêt à donner un coup de main et Hermione faisant office de mère au premier abord assez stricte mais qui se révélait compréhensive et toujours de bons conseils. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble, certains indices laissaient entendre qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se l'avouer et quand ils étaient partis de Poudlard, chacun prit une route différente et cette impression s'était estompée mais il ne leur avait connu aucun petit ami ou même flirt d'un soir.

« _-_Je me demanda ce qu'elle a de si urgent à dire à mon frère. » lui murmura Ginny à l'oreille, provoquant en lui des frissons qu'il n'avait jusque là encore jamais connu.

« _-_Je l'ignore. » répondit_-_il en essayant de cacher l'effet qu'elle produisit sur lui quand elle se colla encore un peu plus à lui pour être rassurer. « Mais tout va aller mieux maintenant. Hermione trouvera sûrement le moyen de le réveiller. » Lui dit_-_il en déposant un baiser sur son front qui, il le sentit, provoqua des frémissements à la jeune fille.

Harry la vit rougir quand elle détourna le visage. Tout n'était pas perdu pou lui, il n'était peut être pas qu'un simple ami pour elle et il se promit de lui parler dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Quelqu'un sortit alors de la salle où reposait Ron et pendant la bref instant où la porte resta ouverte, il vit qu'Hermione avait pris la main de Ron et qu'elle la maintenait contre son ventre tout en continuant à lui parler, il distingua aussi qu'elle pleurait et que malgré tout elle souriait. A cette seconde, il comprit tout ce qui s'était passé.

«_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Ginny.

Il avait du faire un mouvement sans s'en rendre compte.

« _-_Gin, promet_-_moi d'être la plus conciliante possible avec Hermione !

_-_Tu m'inquiètes plus qu'autre chose en me disant ça.

_-_Promet_-_moi, Gin !

_-_D'accord mais uniquement pour toi. » Concéda la rouquine.

Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais il embrassa alors Ginny. Il avait certes déjà embrassé des filles mais aucune ne lui avait fait ressentir ne serait_-_ce le millième de ce qu'il ressentait avec Ginny. Ces précédentes petites amies, encore connaissances ou vagues flirts seraient plus exacts, certaines n'étaient sorties avec lui que pour sa célébrité et il n'était pas resté plus de deux mois avec elle, utilisaient des tonnes rouges à lèvres au goût immondes, bien souvent agrémenté d'un relent de cigarettes, alors que Ginny avait un goût de fraises des bois. Il adorait ça, lui rappelant les promenades qu'ils faisaient avec Ron et Hermione dans les champs entourant le Terrier et dès qu'ils trouvaient un fraisier sauvage, ils le dévalisaient de ses fruits.

« _-_On peut y aller. » fit Hermione en sortant de la chambre.

Ginny s'écarta alors de lui en marmonnant qu'elle avait oublié un rendez_-_vous important, qu'elle les retrouverai pour le dîner au Terrier. Harry avait perdu la notion du temps, il ne savait pas combien de minute ou de seconde avait durée leur baisé.

« _-_J'ai écourté quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

« _-_Je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry dans l'expectative.

« _-_J'ignorais que Ginny et toi sortiez ensemble. »

Harry aurait voulu que ce soit le cas mais il avait peur que son baiser est gâché leur amitié.

« _-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews**  


_Latitemery_ c'est prévu, on en parle un peu ici

_Boo Sullyvan_ la vie quoi

_Rebecca-Black_ mais soit un peu plus patiente quand même lol

_Eileenlep_ Yep, je fais durer le plaisir, se reveillera, se reveillera pas, mystèrer et boulle de gomme. Tant mieux! enfin crève la pas trop non plus sinon elle va m'en vouloir

_Héloise_ Merci

_Vinvin_ Bah pourquoi pas? PTDR Mais arrete de faire la peste sinon j'arrete de te les envoyer, je sais que ça sera bourré de faute après mais ça sera bien fait pour toi.

_Twinzie_ On m'a déjà repproché la brieveté de mes chapitres mais je n'y peux rien, enfin si lol, mais je préfère des chapitres courts pour ce genre de fics. bien entendu, je vais pas le laisser dans cet état :)

**

* * *

Chapitre III**

_Point de vue de Ginny_

C'était donc pour ça qu'Harry soit compatissante avec Hermione. C'était elle qui était responsable de l'état de son frère et elle ne pouvait lui pardonner pour l'instant. Elle était revenue comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour admirer son œuvre et la brave Ginny qu'elle était aurai du l'accueillir les bras ouverts comme l'avait fait sa famille parce qu'elle était enceinte de Ron. Elle ne marcherait pas ! S'ils s'étaient montrés moins butés et qu'ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation.

Enfin elle pouvait parler, alors qu'elle refusait de parler avec Harry depuis une semaine. Elle avait peur que si elle retombait amoureuse de lui, elle aurait à revivre les épreuves de son adolescence. Depuis que Ron avait commencé à dépérir à cause de cette veuve noire d'Hermione, c'est vers Harry qu'elle s'était tournée. Ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement et avaient commencé à se raconter leur vie depuis leurs départs de Poudlard. Sa petite amie de l'époque, Helga ou Olga, elle ne souvenait plus, n'avait guère supporté qu'Harry passe plus de temps avec la sœur de son meilleur ami qu'avec elle malgré les événements et il l'avait largué. De toute manière, Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et trouvait qu'elle s'habillait comme une allumeuse et qu'elle abusait franchement sur le maquillage.

De son coté, elle était célibataire depuis six mois. Elle avait décidé après sa rupture avec Erik, un chef de service à Ste Mangouste, de faire une pause dans ses relations sentimentales avec les hommes. Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait rencontré aucun qui acceptait sa volonté de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage et tous avaient essayé de la faire changer d'avis, certains l'avaient menacé de la quitter si elle ne cédait pas, d'autres l'avaient trompé tout en lui assurant de leurs sentiments –ceux là avaient du subir la vindicte de l'un ou l'autre de ses frères_-_ et enfin il y avait le cas d'Octavius. Il avait tenté de la violer, celui là, Ginny s'en était chargé elle_-_même et depuis dès qu'elle le croisait dans la rue, il transplanait en hurlant.

Elle avait cru qu'en Harry, elle avait trouvé un ami sincère qui pourrait l'aider et la comprendre mais ce baiser avait tout changé, non pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas apprécié. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, si cela avait été avant la tentative de Ron, elle aurait écrit une longue lettre à Hermione ou mieux elle serait aller la voir et elles auraient longuement discuté mais aujourd'hui … Elle s'était alors tournée vers la seule personne qui l'écouterai sans la juger et qui les connaissait Harry et elle mieux que quiconque et elle était venu voir Ron sur son lit d'hôpital.

« _-_Je le comprends, Miss Granger mais nous n'avons actuellement aucun poste en recherche de vacant. » fit une voix grave que Ginny reconnut comme étant celle du guérisseur Grahams.

La jeune rousse tournât la tête pour voir s'approcher le guérisseur Grahams, Hermione et à sa grande surprise Harry mais ils ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus de sa présence.

« _-_Est_-_ce qu'une donation importante pourrait faciliter la création d'un poste ? » demanda Harry.

« _-_M. Potter, vous n'avez pas idées des sommes à engager.

_-_Dix milles, cent milles, un million de Galions ? Alors combien ?

_-_Il n'y a pas que ça, M. Potter.

_-_Dites_-_moi alors !

_-_Ecoutez, guérisseur Grahams, je connais Harry depuis plus de dix ans et quand il a décidé quelque chose, il est très difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Lança Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le guérisseur Grahams leva les bras au ciel avant de soupirer, apparemment résigné.

« _-_Je vais en parler avec mes supérieurs et les administrateurs mais je trouve dommage que vous gâchiez votre talent, Miss Granger, et que vous, M. Potter, votre argent pour, et excusez_-_moi ce mot, ce légume qu'est devenu M. Weasley.

_-_Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de Ron. S'exclamèrent en chœur Harry, Hermione et Ginny qui se fit alors remarquer.

Devant tant de véhémence, Grahams préféra battre en retraite.

« _-_Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle, l'air inquiet.

_-_Je suis venue voir mon frère ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

_-_Bien sûr que si mais c'est juste que d'habitude, nous venions ensembles … enfin tu me demandais de t'accompagner.

_-_Et bien pour une fois, j'avais envie d'être seule avec lui !

_-_Gin, je pourrais te parler une minute ? Lui demanda le brun avec hésitation.

_-_Je ne peux pas, mon service commence dans cinq minutes. »

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas en essayant de ne pas paraître affectée par l'expression peinée qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de son ami.

« _-_Ginny, attend ! » fit Hermione en courant après elle.

Elle l'arrêta alors qu'elle était dans le couloir et la retint par le bras.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_-_Parle avec Harry.

_-_C'est toi qui me dit ça ! Alors que tu t'es enfuie lâchement pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec Ron et tu as vu où ça l'a mené. Lança Ginny avec aigreur.

_-_Justement, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir faire les mêmes erreurs que je te conseille de lui parler. Il tient énormément à toi et il peur d'avoir gâché votre amitié. »

Ginny fut secoué par la confidence de son amie.

« _-_Je vais y réfléchir.

_-_Vas_-_y maintenant ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie. » Fit Hermione en la repoussant à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle se retrouva devant l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait dix ans plutôt et qui était devenu depuis son meilleur ami et elle se surpris à imaginer un avenir commun avec lui.

« _-_Gin, je m'excuse. J'ai tout faussé entre nous.

_-_Non, Harry, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurai dut t'écouter mais j'ai eu peur …

_-_Peur de quoi ? Peur de moi ?

_-_Peur que tu me fasses du mal. La plupart des hommes avec qui je suis sortie ses dernières années ne m'ont guère laissé d'agréables souvenirs sur la gente masculine et je pensais avoir trouvé en toi un ami.

_-_Je suis ton ami, Gin.

_-_Non, Harry. Nous avons cessé de l'être quand tu m'as embrassée.

_-_Alors que sommes-nous ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Ça va être à nous de le découvrir, notre relation doit évoluer vers autre chose mais avant tout, tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti, j'ai des principes quelque peu vieillot… »

Harry rougit alors violemment.

« _-_Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle si c'est ce que tu veux dire… En faite, je suis encore puceau. »

Ce fut à son tour de laisser s'échapper une expression de surprise avant de pouffer de rire.

« _-_Laisse moi comprendre, le grand Harry Potter, l'homme aux centaines de femmes est toujours vierge ?

_-_Oui. Murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu as toutes les plus belles femmes à tes pieds, tu pourrais quasiment en avoir une différente chaque nuit.

_-_Je suis peut_-_être vieux jeu mais je veux que la première personne avec laquelle je coucherais soit la bonne et j'ai envie de croire que c'est toi.

_-_Harry, je … moi aussi …

_-_Il vient de bouger ! S'exclama Harry.

_-_Qui ? Ron ? Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, pas dans son état.

_-_Je te dis que j'ai vu bouger Ron. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews**

_Steffy12_ Pas grave ;) J'espère que le déménagement, c'est bien passé.

_Eileelep_ Pour le fautes, tu te retournes et tu regardes ta voisine, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Oui, il a bougé... En même temps, ce n'est pas bien de se servir de l'ordinateur de ta boite pour venir me lire! MDR

_Rebecca-Black_ MDR où alors il veut les pousser l'un vers l'autre

_Elliana_ Oh mon dieu mais tu veux plus me quitter lol. Non, tu crois quand même pas que j'aurai fait bouger Ron juste pour vous laisser de faux espoirs, c'est pas du tout mon genre, tu as bien du t'en rendre compte

_Vinvin_ LOL bon d'accord mais ne recommence plus sinon ... ta correction sur la phrase d'Harry ? oui, j'ai préferé la laissé tel qu'à l'origine et ça marque les esprits d'après les reviews lol

_Boo Sullyvan_ C'est tout à fait mon avis. Pour la suite, c'est la semaine prochaine

_Héloise_ Je suis obligé de répondre 4 fois ? MDR tu sais ça arrive.

_Twinzie_ Lol comment ça, ça t'étonne pour Harry? pour ma part, je ne pense pas que ce soit un tombeur. J'aime bien le couple Harry/Ginny donc il se fera t'inquiéte pas. Quant à Ron euh ... bah voila Euh...

**

* * *

Chapitre IV**

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

Cela faisait quatre mois et demi qu'elle travaillait à essayer de réveiller Ron. Quand Harry avait crié qu'il l'avait vu bougé, elle s'était précipité à son chevet, empêchant les guérisseurs et les infirmières qui accourraient à leur tour pour vérifier l'état de leur patient. Harry et Ginny avaient du l'emmener à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent faire leur métier et lorsque le guérisseur Grahams vint leur dire que c'était certainement un réflexe spontané et que son état restait inchangé, elle avait hurlé qu'il était un incapable et qu'elle allait leur prouver que Ron n'était pas un légume et qu'il allait se réveiller.

Et depuis elle s'épuisait à la tache, travaillant sans relâche à l'élaboration du remède qui allait réveiller Ron, au point que Ginny, inquiète de son état de celui du bébé, avait demandé à Harry de faire quelque chose. Ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire en transplanant instantanément à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et il avait fortement suggéré que leur patient Ron Weasley pourrait retourner chez lui, étant donné que son état était stable et que sa sœur se trouvait être une de leur guérisseuses les plus efficaces. L'hôpital s'était empressé d'accepter de peur qu'Harry ne leur retire sa subvention. Pendant un jour ou deux, elle avait cru que Ron irait vivre au Terrier mais pour une raison à laquelle, elle en était certaine, Harry n'y était pas totalement étrange, Molly Weasley avait insisté pour qu'il aille loger chez Harry, il serait ainsi plus proche de Ste Mangouste en cas de problème. C'était, de l'avis de tous, un heureux hasard si elle y habitait aussi mais elle n'était pas dupe et elle les remercia de ne pas l'avoir obliger à le leur demander.

Cela obligeait juste Ginny a passé plus souvent chez Harry, non pas que cela la gênait beaucoup étant qu'elle passait déjà près soixante dix pour cent de son temps chez Harry. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée s'ils lui annonçaient qu'ils comptaient se marier dans les six mois. Elle ne pouvait que se réjouir si cela se produisait mais pour l'heure, elle devait voir si un extrait de mandragore associé à diverses plantes revigorantes avait un effet quelconque sur l'état de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire boire la mixture quand son enfant lui donna un coup un peu plus violent qu'à l'habitude.

« _-_Ouche ! Tu m'as fait mal mon bébé. Un peu plus fort et je lâchais la fiole qui pourrait réveiller ton papa. » dit_-_elle en caressant son ventre rebondie.

Elle reçut alors un nouveau coup plus violent que le précédent. Elle compris alors que ce n'était pas son enfant qui bougeait mais son corps qui lui signalait qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher, c'était des contractions.

« _-_Harry! Ginny! Venez vite ! » Hurla_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Quoi ? » firent_-_ils en arrivant en courant.

« _-_Il faut que j'aille à Ste Mangouste.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu es malade ? » demanda niaisement Harry.

« _-_Vraiment Harry, tu le fais exprès ? » le réprimanda Ginny avec un petit sourire. « Elle va accoucher, grand nigaud ! Bon, tu prends les affaires d'Hermione et tu l'accompagnes jusqu'à l'hôpital !

_-_Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt à toi d'aller avec elle ? » fit son ami avec gêne.

« _-_C'est son première accouchement, il peut donc durer très longtemps et je ne crois que tu veuilles rester changer Ron. » dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

« _-_Bon quand vous vous serez décidés, vous me rejoindrez ! » dit Hermione en transplanant.

Le lendemain soir.

Elle avait passé les dix huit pires heures de sa vie mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, sa fille était le plus joli bébé qu'il lui avait été permis de voir. Elle avait les magnifiques yeux bleus de son père et la touffe de cheveux roux qu'elle avait sur le crane laissait présager qu'elle aurait une chevelure tout aussi difficile à coiffer que la sienne mais elle s'en fichait, son ange était arrivé. Elle aurait voulu que Ron soit présent à ses cotés, qu'elle ai réussi à le tirer de sa torpeur et qu'il l'ai accompagné pendant sa grossesse et l'assiste pour l'accouchement. Harry s'y était certes employé de toutes ses forces pour le remplacer mais ce n'était pas le père.

Trois petits coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de la contemplation de sa fille et avant qu'elle ne répondit, Harry et Ginny pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, elle eut juste le temps d'essuyer furtivement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

« _-_Comment vont ma nièce et sa mère ? » demanda Ginny en s'approchant de son lit.

« _-_Ta nièce dort à point fermé et moi, je suis heureuse qu'elle enfin sortie, je commençais à en avoir assez de ne plus voir mes pieds. » fit Hermione avec un sourire fatigué en regardant le berceau à coté d'elle.

« _-_Tes parents attendent dehors avec Arthur et Molly. » fit Harry en l'embrassant. « Ils sont tous les quatre très impatients de rencontrer leur première petite fille.

_-_Tu lui as choisi un prénom ? » demanda Ginny.

« _-_Ange. Elle est arrivé au moment le plus sombre de ma vie et elle m'a éclairé sur les choix à prendre comme un ange.

_-_Ange… Ange …Angie." Fit Ginny en faisant rouler plusieurs fois le prénom dans sa bouche. « Angie Granger, ça lui va plutôt bien !

_-_Ange Weasley » dit_-_elle. « Je tient à ce qu'elle porte le nom de son père. D'ailleurs, je veux que tous les deux soyez le parrain et la marraine de ma fille et je suis certaine que Ron le voudrait aussi. »

Elle vit Harry et Ginny se regarder, hésitant sur la réponse à donner mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

« _-_Nous en serions ravis. » répondit Harry. « On va laisser la place aux grands parents si on ne veut pas qu'ils nous écharpent parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu temps de voir leur petites filles avant la fin des visites.

_-_Normalement tu pourras sortir d'ici deux jours. » expliqua Ginny.

« _-_D'accord. Comment va Ron ? » s'inquiéta_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Fred et George veillent sur lui. » fit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. « Ils passeront certainement demain vous voir. Nous reviendrons te chercher après demain et pendant quelques jours interdictions de t'approcher de ton laboratoire, ordre de la guérisseuse Weasley. » ajouta_-_t_-_il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la rouquine.

Celle_-_ci lui tira la langue avant d'étreindre son amie d'embrasser rapidement sa nièce, Harry faisant de même à sa suite puis ils sortirent. Elle ne resta pas longtemps tout de seule avec sa fille Ange, de nouveaux coups furent frappés et là encore, avant qu'elle ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrit. Sa mère et celle de Ron entrèrent tandis que leurs maris les suivaient.


	6. Chapter 6

c'est la dernière fois que je réponds au reviews dans les chapitres, cette pratique étant maintenant interdite mais n'arretez pas de m'envoyer, je vous répondrais car Fanfiction a mis au point un système de remplacement. 

**

* * *

Reviews**  


_Steffy12_ XPDR , il va plus trop tarder à se reveiller maintenant. Pour le prenom de la fille d'Hermione, non pas tellement.

_The Wendy Malfoy_ Euh, c'est pas que j'aime ça, c'est juste celle que je trouve le plus simple à faire

_Rebecca-Black_ merci

_Virg05_ LOL merci beaucoup encore en retard de lecture de fics ?

_Vinvin_ XPDR les médisances entre collègues de boulot, non mais franchement tu n'as pas honte ! moi aussi nos délires me manquent

_Boo Sullyvan_ Bah moi aussi, j'espère.

_Elliana_ merci. Bah oui, c'est toi qui m'a dit "c'est encore moi!", et puis si je dois arreter d'écrire des fics aussi "bonnes" comme tu le dis autant que j'arrête d'écrire mais alors qu'est ce que je fais de la centaines de pages déjà écrites? pour tes questions, il va y avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre.

_Twinzie_ merci, la suite est prête

_Eileenlep_ merci, pour le prénom, on me l'a fortement conseillé si tu vois ce que je veux dire, oui toujours la même. En Harry/Ginny ? lol oui, je crois bien mais le couple centrale restera toujours Ron/Hermione. t'inquiète, il va bien finir par se réveiller un jour peut être même aujourd'hui qui sait lol

_Malilite_ et oui, c'est déjà fini pour cette semaine lol

_Sweety-Witches_ Merci beaucoup

**

* * *

Chapitre V**

_Pensées de Ron_

Il faisait noir là où il était mais il ignorait où il était ainsi que comment il y était arrivé. Cela faisait des semaines, si ce n'est des mois, il en avait perdu la notion du temps, qu'il flottait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir bu une potion. Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il l'avait bu ni sa provenance.

L'endroit où il se trouvait était vide mais il n'était pas seul. Il entendait des voix. Il les entendait tous parler mais il ne comprenait un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Tout était brouillé, seules les intonations restaient. Au début, elles étaient affolées et lointaines et il n'arrivait à en reconnaître aucune, bien qu'elles lui semblèrent familières au bout d'un certain temps, cela s'était calmé et il avait commencé à reconnaître les voix de sa famille, de ses amis et de ses coéquipiers ainsi que d'autres inconnues mais qui revenaient très régulièrement. Puis il y avait eu cette voix féminine qui était devenue en très peu de temps celle qui revenait le plus régulièrement même si elle était apparue bien après les autres, elle lui réchauffait le cœur tout en lui glaçant les entrailles. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle résonnait en lui comme à un appel vers le passé.

Le jour où elle était apparue, il avait entendu sa sœur et son meilleur ami discuter, ils semblaient si proche l'un de l'autre, presque comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'un. D'une certaine manière, il les avait toujours plus ou moins imaginé finir ensemble et cela le désolait de les voir chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin alors qu'ils l'avaient sous les yeux. Il savait que sa sœur avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry et cela depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu et que celui-ci, s'il n'avait pas eu le même coup de foudre, avait au cours des années remarqué qu'elle était plus que la petite fille qu'il avait croisée sur le quai 9 ¾. Même si Harry ne lui avait rien dit, il savait qu'il était attiré par elle et qu'il ne tentait rien par respect pour lui. Mais en les entendant, il comprit que cela allait être différant maintenant, qu'ils allaient s'avouer ce qu'ils se cachaient depuis si longtemps. . Il avait envie de leur crier de se bouger et de s'embrasser

De nouveau, il les entendait tous parler mais il ne comprenait un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Tout s'était brouillé, seules les intonations restaient.

Mais depuis quelques temps, un peu après qu'il n'entend plus que les voix de sa famille, d'Harry et de la mystérieuse femme, une nouvelle voix était apparue, enfin il n'en était pas sûr. Cela ressemblait plus à des gazouillis d'enfant, certainement ceux d'un bébé. A sa connaissance, personne dans sa famille n'attendait de bébé mais qui sait combien de temps s'était écoulé entre son « évanouissement » et le moment où il s'était réveillé dans ce lieu sombre, peut_-_être des années. Mais ce bébé semblait lier à la jeune femme qui produisait en lui des effets si contradictoires et il en avait conclu qu'elle en était la mère.

Depuis que la voix du bébé était apparue, il attendait l'instant où il l'entendrait à nouveau et redoutait celui où elle disparaissait. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, il se sentait inextricablement lié à cette petite fille, il savait là encore que c'était une fille sans en connaître la raison. Chaque instant qui passait rendait sa voix plus claire, plus proche, une fois même il avait cru qu'elle était derrière lui mais quand il avait réussi à se retourner, il n'y avait personne, juste un espace sombre et froid. Et toutes les voix qui l'environnaient étaient redevenues lointaines. Il avait du refaire tout le chemin pour le ré_-_entendre aussi clairement à nouveau mais il n'avait pas commis la même erreur.

La voix était clair et limpide et pour la première fois, il comprenait quelques mots, « Anniversaire, Papa, Réveille_-_toi ». Pourquoi lui disait_-_elle ça ?

Alors se produisit une explosion, tous ses sens se mirent à vibrer. Il ferma les yeux vivement pour se protéger de l'éblouissement, ses narines frémirent en sentant les odeurs qui flottaient.

Des bruits assourdissement l'environnèrent.

Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

Et il avait ce poids sur le ventre qui bougeait mais qui ne venait pas de la faim.

Il attendit que tout redevienne supportable, en en profitant pour récapituler ce qu'il savait. Il était allongé dans un lit, certainement pas au Terrier ou chez lui, à la limite dans un hôpital à cause de l'odeur. Il ne devait pas avoir bougé depuis très longtemps d'après la raideur de ses muscles. Quand enfin il entrouvrit les yeux après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il vit ce qui lui pesait sur l'estomac.

Une fillette à la chevelure rousse broussailleuse se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller. Il trouva qu'avec sa petite robe blanche, elle ressemblait à un ange et sans qu'il sache comment, il sut qu'Ange était vraiment son prénom. Il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

« _-_Bonjour Ange ! Bien dormi ? » Fit_-_il de la voix la plus douce qu'il put mais à son oreille, cela ressembla plus à un gargouillement informe et la fillette, après s'être frotter les yeux, dut penser la même chose car elle poussa un hurlement qui lui vrilla les oreilles.

« _-_Ange Weasley ! Quelle bêtise as_-_tu commis ? » Fit une voix féminine où la douceur se mélangeait à la fermeté.

_Point de vue d'Ange_

« _-_C'est Papa ! Il s'est réveillé ! »

Son papa la regardait avec de grands yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ce qui était la vérité après tout, sa mère, tante Ginny et oncle Harry le lui avaient maintes fois expliquées mais son papa ne paraissait pas surpris de la voir et il lui souriait gentiment. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Pour elle, son père était un géant roux, plus grand encore qu'oncle Bill et qui dormait tout le temps. Comment allait_-_elle faire ? Devrait_-_elle l'appeler Papa ? Allait_-_il l'aimer ? Allait_-_il la disputer parce qu'elle l'avait réveillé ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête avec d'autres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler. Elle avait toujours su que sa Maman cherchait le moyen de le ranimer mais maintenant que c'était fait qu'allait_-_il se passer ?

« _-_Ange, ce n'est pas parce que tes oncles Fred et Georges nous font la blague à chaque fois qu'ils viennent que tu es obligée de les imiter. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais dans la chambre de ton père ? » Cria sa maman depuis son laboratoire.

Elle lui demandait ça alors, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle la gênait et que tante Ginny et oncle Harry étaient absent, elle l'envoyait voir son père.

« _-_J'étais venue souhaiter bon anniversaire à Papa et je me suis endormie ! Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas une blague, Papa est vraiment réveillé ! Allez Papa : dis à Maman que je ne mens pas !

Son père ouvrit la bouche mais se fut un bruit sans aucun sens qui en sorti, cela la fit sourire et il lui sourit en retour malgré son air désolé.

« _-_Ange, je te préviens si c'est une blague, tu vas prendre pour ton matricule ! » Dit Maman en entrant dans la pièce.

Quand Maman vit qu'elle ne mentait pas et que Papa essayait de se lever, elle poussa un hurlement.

« _-_Ron ! Tu es… » Commença_-_t_-_elle avant s'évanouir.

Papa essaya de se lever pour la relever mais il tomba à bas de son lit et il n'arriva pas à se remettre debout. Ange décida d'aller prévenir quelqu'un mais tante Ginny et oncle Harry étaient à leurs travails et en plus elle ne connaissait pas leur adresse, Grand_-_Père Paul et Grand_-_Mère Jane étaient partis en voyage, il ne restait plus donc que Grand_-_Père Arthur et Grand_-_Mère Molly.

En principe, elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette mais c'était une urgence et Maman lui avait dit de ne l'utiliser que dans ce cas là. Elle prit une chaise pour prendre une poignée de poudre sur le dessus de la cheminée puis elle la jeta dans la cheminée en criant « le Terrier ». Il y eut une flambé verte et elle plongea la tête dans le feu froid.

« _-_Grand_-_père Arthur ! Grand_-_mère Molly ! A l'aide ! Venez vite ! » Hurla_-_t_-_elle.

Grand_-_Mère Molly arriva en courant.

« _-_Angie, ma chérie, qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_Papa s'est réveillé et Maman est tombée et Papa aussi…

_-_Arthur ! Transplane immédiatement chez Harry et vas voir ce qui se passe ! » Hurla Grand_-_Mère Molly « Ecoute Angie, tu ne bouges pas, ton grand_-_père arrive tout de suite. Je vais prévenir Harry et Ginny. »

Angie retira sa tête de la cheminée pour voir son grand_-_père apparaître. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait si peur. Ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la chambre de papa, ses parents étaient toujours allongés par terre.

« _-_Je vais voir comment ils vont et je reviens. » Fit Grand_-_Père Arthur en la déposant sur le pas de la porte. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ta grand_-_mère ne devrait plus tarder. »

Ange vit son grand_-_père prendre son papa qui essayait toujours de se lever et de parler dans ses bras et le recoucha dans son lit puis il en fit de même avec sa maman avant de revenir la voir. Sa grand_-_mère arriva juste à ce moment là.

« _-_J'ai prévenu Harry et Ginny, ils arrivent dès qu'ils peuvent. Alors Ron est vraiment réveillé ? » Demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Grand_-_Père Arthur acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« _-_Angie, ma chérie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle répéta encore une fois son histoire et attendit avec appréhension le verdict de ses grands_-_parents

« _-_Tu as très bien réagi ! » fit sa grand_-_mère.

« _-_Je peux aller dormir avec eux ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle

Ses grands_-_parents se consultèrent du regard puis ils l'emmenèrent entre son papa et sa maman, où elle s'endormit bien vite.


	7. Chapter 7

petit mot : je remercie ceux qui ont posté des reviews mais auxquels je ne peux plus répondre, c'est à dire Héloise, Lisylys, Ddblack et Malilite.

Sinon pour répondre à votre interrogation quasi unanime, Ange a environ 4 ans

**

* * *

Chapitre VI**

_Point de vue d'Harry_

Dès qu'il avait été prévenu et qu'il avait pu se décharger temporairement de son enquête auprès de l'un de ses collègues, il avait transplané chez lui et monté les étages jusqu'à la chambre réservée à Ron. Molly et Arthur lui avaient rapidement résumé la situation avant de transplaner pour Sainte Mangouste où Ginny avait fait transférer Ron. Ses beaux_-_parents lui avaient laissé la charge de surveiller Hermione et Angie avec la consigne de leur faire boire une gorgé de potion calmante si elles se montraient agitées à leur réveil.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il attendait en vain que quelqu'un lui apporte des nouvelles. Il avait déjà eu dans le cadre des enquêtes à attendre pendant des jours avant d'avoir un indice qui lui permettrait de les résoudre mais aucune de ses attentes ne lui avait parut aussi stressante que celle là. Savoir que son meilleur ami était réellement réveillé et resté cloîtrer dans sa propre maison à veiller sa nièce et la mère de celle-ci était à son avis la pire torture qu'on puisse inventer. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione et sa fille Ange, Hermione était sa meilleure amie depuis bientôt 17 ans et Angie était une magnifique enfant, qui pour le bonheur de tous n'avait pris que le meilleur de ses deux parents. Elle venait d'avoir quatre ans et elle se révélait déjà très intelligente et une redoutable joueuse d'échec.

« _-_Harry ? »

La voix d'Hermione sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées. Elle triturait une mèche de cheveux, ce qui révélait généralement sa nervosité et son inquiétude.

« _-_Ron est vraiment réveillé, n'est ce pas ? S'il te plait, dis_-_moi que je n'ai pas rêvé et qu'il est vraiment réveillé !

_-_D'après ce que m'ont dit Molly et Arthur, c'est le cas mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Ginny l'a ramené à Ste Mangouste.

_-_Papa est revenu ? » Fit la voix encore ensommeillée d'Angie.

« _-_Oui, ma chérie. » Répondit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ton Papa est réveillé et je suis certaine que c'est grâce à toi. Maintenant rendors_-_toi, je vais aller le voir…

_-_Je suis navrée Hermione mais personne n'a le droit d'aller le voir tant que ses examens ne sont pas finis. » Fit Molly Weasley qui venait de rentrer. « Même Ginny n'a pas le droit de l'approcher.

_-_Mais … Mais… Je … » Bégaya Hermione.

« _-_Ecoute Hermione, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours… »

Harry fut coupé par la sonnette de la porte. Cela ne devait pas être une de ses connaissances car ils auraient transplanés directement à l'intérieur ou seraient arrivés par la cheminée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une meute de journalistes qui piétinaient sa pelouse et ses fleurs.

« _-_Est_-_il vrai que l'ancien gardien vedette des Canons de Chudley s'est réveillé après un coma de presque cinq ans ?

_-_M. Potter, confirmez_-_vous la rumeur comme quoi il aurait fait une tentative de suicide après sa rupture d'avec Hermione Granger ?

_-_Ont_-_ils bien eu une fille ensemble malgré cela ? Pourriez_-_vous la faire sortir un instant ?

_-_Alors premièrement comment avez_-_vu eu mon adresse ? Vous êtes sur une propriété privée et je serais en droit de vous attaquer pour violation de propriété ! Deuxièmement ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Et troisièmement barrez_-_vous de chez moi avant que je ne me fâche réellement ! » Fit Harry de la voix la plus forte qu'il le put.

Après sa victoire sur Voldemort, il avait du subir un harcèlement quasi permanent de la part des journalistes, il en avait même reconnu deux ou trois parmi ceux qui faisaient actuellement le pied de grue devant chez lui. Il avait à l'époque très mal vécue sa célébrité, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'on glorifiait le fait qu'il est tué quelqu'un, cela s'était vite tassé sous la pression du ministère mais eux aussi voulaient quelque chose en échange. Il en avait un peu profité pour sortir et rencontrer des gens, les filles se jetaient quasiment à ses pieds en espérant toutes devenir Mme Harry Potter. Cela avait presque quatre ans jusqu'à ce qu'il re_-_rencontre Ginny.

« _-_Je vous conseille de partir de chez moi et vous n'avez pas intérêt à importuner la famille Weasley sinon vous aurez à faire à moi !

_-_Une dernière question M. Potter ! Que va dire la communauté sorcière quand elle va apprendre que son plus grand défenseur menace d'honnêtes journalistes qui ne font que leur métier ? » Fit une voix mielleuse.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Harry vit Hermione sortir de la maison tel un boulet pour se planter devant la journaliste qui avait posé la question.

« _-_Rita Skeeter ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça et question honnêteté, vous pouvez repasser surtout quand on sait ….

_-_Vous avez promis de ne rien dire !

_-_… que vous êtes un animagus non déclaré prenant la forme d'un scarabée ! Et que vous vous en servez pour obtenir vos scoops.

_-_Ce sont des mensonges ! » Se défendit la journaliste.

Mais déjà des murmures se firent entendre parmi ses collègues autour d'elle. Certains se souvinrent de scoops que Skeeter leur avait soufflés sans comprendre comment celle-ci avait mystérieusement obtenues des informations sur des réunions secrètes et qui se révélaient à chaque fois exacte.

« _-_Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire cette … gourgandine ! Elle est à l'origine de la tentative de suicide de Weasley et je suis certaine qu'elle s'est débrouillée pour qu'il l'engrosse et la couche elle et son enfant sur son testament ! » Fit Rita Skeeter en utilisant sa meilleure défense, c'est à dire l'attaque.

Cette remarque provoqua en Harry un bouillonnement de colère. Il n'avait pas su et pu se défendre, il y a sept ans mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas et il ferait tout pour que Ron, Hermione et Angie ne souffrent pas de la pression médiatique.

« _-_Miss Skeeter ! Ce que vous venez de dire là est de la diffamation et je crains que Miss Granger ne soit en droit de vous attaquer en justice pour ce motif !

_-_Vous n'oserez pas ! » Fit Rita Skeeter avec un sourire mauvais.

« _-_Vous croyez ? » lança Hermione en faisant un pas en sa direction. « A votre avis, qui croiront les juges ? Une jeune femme élevant sa fille seule qui a activement participé à la Guerre et qui a le soutien d'Harry Potter ou une journaliste vieillissante bientôt mis au placard par sa profession et mis sous le coup d'une enquête à propos de sa non_-_divulgation de ses capacité d'Animagus ? »

La journaliste donna l'impression qu'elle allait se ruer sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« _-_Vous me le paierez !

_-_Je vous conseille d'aller très rapidement régulariser votre situation. » Lança Harry puis regardant les autres journalistes. « Je pense que vous avez assez de matière pour vos articles, en tout cas assez pour ne pas mentionner le réveil de Ron Weasley, je vous en serais très reconnaissant si c'était le cas. »

Les journalistes hésitèrent une seconde mais les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur leur consoeur méritaient la une et le premier journal qui sortirait raflerait le jackpot. A la fin, il resta plus qu'Harry, Hermione et Rita Skeeter qui continuaient à se défier du regard.

« _-_Vient Hermione, elle n'en vaut pas la peine et puis Ginny a du rentrer avec des nouvelles. » dit_-_il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur

« _-_Je vous jure que vous vous êtes fait une ennemie en ma personne, Granger et je vous préviens que je vous ferais tomber … »

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, ils n'entendirent plus les cris hystériques de la journaliste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VII**

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

Ron était là, juste derrière cette porte. Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir. Quelle idée elle avait eu d'accepter la proposition d'Harry et Ginny de les accompagner le voir. Elle aurait du venir seule et s'expliquer avec lui au calme. Comment allait_-_il prendre le fait qu'il avait maintenant une fille ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, elle était parti sans une explication, elle avait espéré qu'il vienne la voir ou qu'il lui écrive pour qu'ils analysent la situation mais les seules nouvelles qu'elle eut de Ron avait été par l'entremise d'Harry et à chaque fois, elles étaient plus déprimantes.

« _-_Entrez ! » fit la voix grave de Ron.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Ginny s'était glissée devant elle et qu'elle avait frappé à la porte. Elle et Harry pénétrèrent dans la chambre que Ron occupait mais elle restait pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait que les entendre parler.

« _-_Salut grand frère ! » entendit_-_elle prononcer Ginny.

« _-_Ginny ! Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir te parler ! Mais … Je n'avais pas rêvé, tu es bien enceinte !

_-_Très perspicace, vieux frère.

_-_Harry ! Tu connais celui qui l'a mise dans cet état ?

_-_Ron ! Ne parle pas ainsi de ton beau_-_frère ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« _-_Parce que tu es mariée en plus ! Harry, est ce que son mari est un homme bien ? »

D'où elle était, Hermione put voir Harry sourire amoureusement à Ginny et la main pour montrer son annulaire à Ron.

« _-_A ton avis ?

_-_Elle a enfin réussi à t'ouvrir les yeux ! Magnifique ! Mais alors... J'ai loupé votre mariage… »

Entendre Ron ainsi regretter d'avoir manqué le mariage d'Harry et Ginny le lui remémora.

Flash-back 

_Harry et Ginny lui avaient annoncé trois mois après la naissance d'Ange leur intention de se marier et ils avaient voulu qu'elle soit leur demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait commencé par refuser, pensant que les voir s'unir lui ferait regretter de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait avec Ron. Mais ils avaient tant et tant insisté qu'elle avait fini par céder._

_Elle s'était aperçue en voyant Ginny remonter béate vers l'autel où Harry l'attendait en se tordant les mains avec nervosité mais rayonnant, si confiant en l'avenir et heureux, elle avait réalisé que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu manquer ça._

_Comme tout le monde, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme quand Harry avait glissé l'alliance au doigt de Ginny. Eux plus que quiconque avaient droit au bonheur. Dans les bras de Molly, Ange se rappela à elle en se mettant à gazouiller. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie, sa fille avait transformé son existence et de son avis, c'était en mieux. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour que son bonheur soit complet et Il se trouvait allongé dans un lot au deuxième étage, sous la surveillance d'une infirmière qu'Harry avait engagée pour l'occasion_.

Fin du flash-back 

« _-_Et cette petite fille, c'est la votre ? C'est Ange, n'est ce pas ? » Entendit_-_elle Ron demander.

Elle remarqua alors qu'Ange était entrée à la suite d'Harry et Ginny.

« _-_Oui, c'est bien Ange mais ce n'est pas notre fille. » S'excusa Harry.

L'instant fatidique, l'instant qu'elle avait tant attendu et redouté à la fois. L'instant où elle allait revoir, reparler et s'expliquer avec Ron.

« _-_C'est notre fille, Ron. » dit_-_elle en entrant dans sa chambre après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

« _-_Je m'excuse de vous demander ça mais … qui êtes_-_vous ? »

Pourquoi lui disait_-_il ça ? Elle avait donc tant changé en l'espace de cinq ans. A moins qu'il ne leur fasse une blague.

« _-_Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût. » Le morigéna sa sœur.

« _-_Mais je ne plaisante pas !

_-_C'est Hermione ! On a passé sept ans ensemble à Poudlard tous les trois ! » S'exclama Harry d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

« _-_Je vous assure que je ne la connais pas. »

Pendant une seconde, elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle mais une petite main sur sa cuisse, celle d'Ange qui comprenait que quelque chose de grave se déroulait et qui cherchait du réconfort auprès d'elle, lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit Ange dans ses bras pour être sûr de ne pas flancher.

Cela ne pouvait qu'être une vengeance de la part de Ron pour l'avoir quitté après avoir cru faire une erreur en couchant avec lui mais même si elle l'avait souffrir en agissant ainsi, Ron était rancunier, or jamais il ne se montrait méchant intentionnellement.

« _-_Ron ! Voyons, c'est Hermione » Tenta une nouvelle fois Harry.

« _-_Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'elle ? » Demanda Ginny.

Hermione vit les réflexes de guérisseuses de Ginny prendre le pas sur ses instincts de sœur et quand elle entraîna Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre, elle les suivit.

« _-_Excusez_-_moi mademoiselle… Enfin Hermione, je pourrais … Enfin vous pourriez laisser Angie … Que je puisse parler un peu avec elle… Enfin si vous voulez bien. » Fit Ron d'une voix hésitante.

Elle atermoya pendant une seconde mais il lui avait demandé si poliment et Ange avait si impatiente de le voir qu'elle ne pouvait le refuser.

« _-_Oui, bien sûr. » Fit_-_elle en la posant sur le lit, avant de sortir rejoindre Harry et Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre VIII Point de vue de Ginny 

Vraisemblablement l'amnésie dont souffrait Ron était très localisée et elle ne concernait visiblement qu'un seul sujet. Ses collègues guérisseurs et elle avaient bien émis l'hypothèse que la boisson qu'il avait ingurgité lors de sa tentative de suicide avait agit comme un sort d'Oubliette très spécialisé et tous ses souvenirs concernant Hermione avaient été effacées. Bien entendu cela ne resterait qu'une supposition tant que Ron ne leur aurait pas donné la composition de son breuvage mais apparemment les jours précédents sa création restaient nébuleux dans son esprit. En ce moment, elle se chargeait de lui faire raconter toutes les aventures qu'il avait pu avoir en commun avec Hermione mais les résultats étaient peu convaincants. Elle avait suggéré que son frère ne se sentait peut_-_être pas à l'aise ou en confiance à Sainte Mangouste et les guérisseurs avaient fini par le laisser sortir et emménagé chez Harry et elle.

« _-_Nous étions prisonniers d'un filet du diable sans pouvoir nous libérer puis Harry a du attraper une clé volante… entendait_-_elle Ron raconté à Ange.

« _-_Comment vous avez passé le filet du diable si vous pouviez pas vous libérer ? » demanda la fillette.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa nièce avait su pointer l'incohérence dans les propos de son père et l'avait ainsi mis dans l'embarras, salutaire à son avis.

« _-_Harry a cessé de s'agiter et le filet du diable l'a lâché puis juste après il y a eu une lumière vive et je suis tombé… donc ton oncle a réussi à attraper la clé et nous nous sommes entrés dans une pièce où il y avait un immense échiquier auquel il manquait trois pièces, ton oncle a pris la place du fou tandis que moi, je suis devenu le cavalier… J'ai été blessé mais j'ai quand même gagné…

_-_C'est qui a pris la place de la troisième pièce ?

_-_La troisième pièce ?

_-_Bah oui ! tu as dit qu'il en manquait trois.

_-_Ah oui ! Euh… Je ne sais plus.

_-_Maman m'a dit que tu jouais très bien aux échecs et que personne n'a jamais pu te vaincre.

_-_C'est vrai ? Ta mère doit un peu exagérer.

_-_C'est vrai que Maman et toi, vous disputiez tout le temps ?

_-_Si elle le dit. » tenta de se défausser Ron. « Tu ne veux pas plutôt jouer aux échecs plutôt que de m'entendre radoter sur ma jeunesse ?

_-_Oui ! » s'exclama Angie en tapant dans ses mains.

Ron se leva et alla chercher dans ses affaires le vieil échiquier de son enfance.

« _-_C'est mon grand_-_père qui me l'a offert quand j'avais à peu près ton age. »

Ginny sourit en se remémorant la scène. Leur grand_-_père l'avait, elle aussi, initié aux échecs mais elle n'avait jamais atteint la virtuosité de Ron, alors il lui avait offert cet échiquier, il en avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux et pendant des jours, il l'avait gardé dans ses bras. Leur mère avait du le menacer de le mettre son jeu au feu pour qu'il accepte de le lâcher mais il se débrouillait toujours pour l'avoir en vue.

« _-_Angie a l'air de bien amadouer Ron. » fit la voix chaude son mari à son oreille, la faisant ainsi sursauter.

« _-_Harry ! Arrête de faire ça ! … Ho !

_-_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« _-_Ton fils a bougé en entendant ta voix.

_-_Notre fille, tu veux dire.» Susurra Harry avant de se mettre à genoux devant son ventre rebondi. « Bonjour ma puce, c'est Papa.

_-_Ho, il a recommencé.

_-_Elle a recommencé ! Dis à Maman que tu es bien fille en la frappant deux fois.

_-_Mais arrêtes donc de dire des bêtises ! Notre bébé est trop petit pour te comprendre.

Harry éclata de rire et il se releva pour lui voler un baiser. Elle lui cacha cependant que leur enfant l'avait frappé très doucement deux fois.

« _-_Avec une maman comme toi, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle nous réponde dès la naissance.

_-_Cesse de la flatter comme ça, Harry, sinon tout le monde va finir par croire que tu veux mettre ma sœur dans ton lit. » S'esclaffa Ron tout en continuant à jouer.

« _-_Tu n'as pas honte de dire ce genre de chose devant ta fille ? » s'offusqua_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Angie ne doit pas comprendre ce que je viens de dire.

_-_Si ! Oncle Harry veut dormir dans le même lit que Tante Ginny… mais Papa, ils le font déjà ! »

Elle lança un regard noir à son frère tandis qu'elle sentait dans son dos rire silencieusement son époux. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer, Angie était un parfait mélangé d'Hermione et de Ron, l'intelligence et l'esprit vif de la première avec la franchise et la naïveté du second.

« _-_Pourquoi ils dorment ensembles ?

_-_Quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup, comme eux deux par exemple, dormir ensemble est normal et parfois quand ils dorment souvent ensembles, ils font un bébé ou deux. » Expliqua Ron d'une manière qu'elle trouva très sereine même si le mouvement de ses yeux trahissait sa nervosité et indiquait qu'il savait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente savonneuse.

« _-_C'est comme ça que Maman et toi m'avez fait ? »

Ron lança vers Harry et elle un regard qui les appelait à l'aide mais ils ne pouvaient ni ne voulaient l'aider.

« _-_C'est encore différent pour toi.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que…

_-_Oui, Ron, dis_-_nous pourquoi c'est différent. » Fit Hermione de la voix la plus neutre possible en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« _-_Comment pourrais_-_je le savoir étant donné que je ne possède aucun souvenir d'une prétendue relation entre nous ! »

Hermione le regarde froidement.

« _-_Ange, va dans ta chambre ! » ordonna_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Mais j'ai pas fini ma partie avec Papa.

_-_On la finira plus tard, ma chérie. En attendant, écoute ta mère. »

La petite fille se leva en pestant et couru dans sa chambre dont on entendit la porte se refermer avec fracas.

« _-_Comment oses_-_tu dire ça devant notre fille ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai obligé à boire la décoction que tu t'es préparée tout de même !

_-_D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu n'es pas entièrement innocente dans l'affaire ! »

Ginny vit Hermione s'avancer jusqu'à Ron et lui décocher une baffe qui sembla raisonner dans toute la maison avant de courir se réfugier dans la chambre de sa fille.

« _-_Franchement Ron, la délicatesse avec Hermione est toujours ton point fort. » lança aigrement Harry avant de rejoindre son amie.

« _-_J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle avant… avant ? Parce qu'elle m'horripile avec ses airs de Miss Je Sais Tout !

_-_Comme à l'époque… comme à l'époque. » Se contenta de répondre la rouquine avant de rejoindre son amie et son époux.


	10. Chapter 10

le chapitre de la semaine prochaine aura certainement un peu de retard. J'ai dans ma grande mansuétude accordé une semaine et demi de vacance à ma relectrice alors que j'avais du retard dans ma mise en page. Le chapitre n'arrivera donc que Mercredi ou Jeudi, au plus tard Samedi.

ps : je plaisante Vinvin !

**

* * *

Chapitre IX**

_Point de vue d'Ange_

Elle les voyait encore une fois en train de se disputer, à croire que c'était pour eux, le seul moyen de communiquer. Sa Maman semblait à la fois heureuse et peinée à l'issue de chacune de ses altercations avec son Papa. Quant à lui, il paraissait désorienté et se massait longuement les tempes, comme si ça lui donnait la migraine.

« _-_Je veux juste aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse avec Angie !

_-_Je refuse ! Tout d'abord parce que tu n'es pas en état de le faire, ensuite parce qu'Angie risquerait de se perdre et enfin parce que je travaille et que je peux pas vous accompagner.

_-_Tu es guérisseuse maintenant ? Parce que Ginny, qui l'est, elle, pense que cela me ferait le plus grand bien de sortir un peu et de voir de nouvelles têtes. Et puis je suis son père, je pense être assez responsable pour m'occuper d'elle.

_-_Toi, un père ? Tu dors pendant presque cinq ans, tu te réveilles un beau jour sans qu'on sache pourquoi ni comment et il faudrait que je dise amen à tout ce que tu veux faire avec ma fille ? Mais tu as perdu la tête mon pauvre vieux ! »

Elle n'avait pas compris la phrase de sa Maman mais elle comprit que cela ne devait pas être gentil car son Papa se figea.

« _-_Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Angie. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'annonçais que je déménageais en Nouvelle_-_Zélande et que je comptais emmener Angie avec moi !

_-_Maman, dis, je peux aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ave Papa ? » Intervint_-_elle avec une petite voix suppliante et de grands yeux tristes qui, elle le savait, la faisait toujours céder.

Sa Maman la regarda surprise puis elle la vit se calmer avant de lever les yeux au ciel en signe de reddition.

« _-_Je me demande bien qui a pu lui apprendre ce tour là. » dit_-_elle en regardant son Papa en souriant.

« _-_Comment veux_-_tu que je le sache, je dormais. » répondit_-_il de la même manière et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« _-_Elle ne le faisait pas avant que tu te réveilles. »

Son Papa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa Maman se remit à parler.

« _-_Emmène la avant que je change d'avis. » Dit_-_elle en sortant de la pièce.

« _-_Super ! » S'exclama Angie en sautant de joie. « Merci, Maman !

_-_Tu la ramènes avant le dîner et tu ne la bourres pas de bonbons et de glaces ! » Hurla sa Maman depuis le couloir.

« _-_D'accord ! » répondit son Papa de la même façon. « Tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle allait enfin avoir son Papa rien qu'à elle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y avait toujours eut sa Maman, Oncle Harry ou Tante Ginny pas loin d'eux.

« _-_Parfait ! On décolle ! » Dit_-_il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans un bar bondé, empli de fumée qui la faisait tousser et le bruit des conversations qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles.

«_-_M. Weasley ! Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu !

_-_Bonjour Tom ! Ouais ! Comme vous le dites mais je vois que rien n'a changé.

_-_Que voulez_-_vous M. Weasley, je ne vais pas changer ma décoration alors que ça plait à tout le monde. Dites ça ne serait pas la fille de Miss Granger qui est avec vous ? » Demanda l'homme édenté derrière son comptoir en la regardent avec intérêt.

« _-_Tout à fait ! Sa mère travaille et je me suis proposé pour aller me promener avec elle.

_-_Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! » Répondit le barman avec un sourire entendu. « Un petit verre ?

_-_Plus tard ! J'ai quelques courses à faire d'abord. » Fit son Papa en sortant du bar par la porte arrière.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cours fermée et son Papa frappa rapidement sur trois briques avec sa baguette, le mur en face d'eux disparu pour laisser place à une arcade qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Certes elle y était déjà venue avec sa Maman, Tante Ginny ou Oncle Harry voire même avec Grand Mère Molly mais c'était à chaque fois pour faire des courses et ils n'avaient le temps de s'attarder, or aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

«_-_ Alors ma puce, pour où on commence ? » Lui demanda son Papa.

Tout de suite, Ange indiqua du doigt la boutique de Florian Flotarôme. Elle avait toujours voulu une de ses glaces mais sa Maman avait interdit à tout le monde de lui en donné une. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle avait omit de le faire avec son Papa et elle savait qu'elle tenait sa chance d'en avoir une.

« _-_Très bien ! Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé une ! Après on ira voir la boutique de Fred et George. »

L'après_-_midi passa trouve vite au goût d'Ange, tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent une voix féminine interpeller son Papa alors qu'ils regagnaient le Chaudron Baveur.

« _-_Ronald Weasley ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas toi !

_-_Lavande Brown. » Fit son Papa d'une voix étonnée.

« _-_Tu m'as reconnue ? J'en suis flatté ! Dit la jeune femme d'une voix de fausset qu'Angie trouva extrêmement désagréable.

«_-_Tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis Poudlard, toujours aussi resplendissante.

_-_Vil flatteur ! » Se mit_-_elle à glousser.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme. Elle avait beaucoup trop de maquillage, mis trop de parfum et quand elle bougeait, ses colliers, ses bagues et ses boucles d'oreilles s'entrechoquaient et faisaient trop de bruits pour elle.

« _-_Papa, on rentre ? » Implora_-_t_-_elle son Papa en le tirant par la manche.

« _-_Bientôt ma chérie. Tu vois bien que je discute avec une amie. »

La femme parut alors la remarquer et elle lui fit un sourire qu'Ange trouva ressembler au requin qui se trouvait dans le livre qu'Oncle Harry lui lisait avant de s'endormir.

« _-_C'est ta fille ? Et celle d'Hermione, je parie. Elle a la même coupe de cheveux qu'elle. » Dit_-_elle perfidement. « Alors c'est bien vrai ce que l'on m'a dit ? Qu'elle s'est faite engrosser pour toucher ton héritage ? »

Son Papa parut choquer d'entendre cela et surtout qu'elle l'entende car il plaqua ses grosses mains sur ses oreilles mais les sons lui parvenaient, même s'ils étaient étouffés.

« _-_Qui t'as dit ça ?

_-_Je ne sais plus, une amie, je crois. Alors c'est vrai ? » Demanda Lavande avec avidité.

« _-_Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment.

_-_Dans ce cas là que dirais_-_tu de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? Juste toi et moi en tête_-_à_-_tête. Nous pourrions parler du bon vieux temps et rattraper les occasions manquées.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop.

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu ne dois pas garder ta fille ce soir ? Alors viens donc.

_-_D'accord. »


	11. Chapter 11

Encore désolé pour le retard

**

* * *

Chapitre X**

_Point de vue de Ron_

« _-_Papa, tu aimes plus Maman ? » lui demanda Angie d'une voix inquiète.

Que pouvait_-_il répondre ? Que selon toute vraisemblance c'était le cas. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir connu lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard ni après. Le premier souvenir qu'il gardait d'Hermione avait été lors de son réveil. Pour tout le reste, il devait faire confiance à sa famille et ses amis.

« _-_Ecoute ma puce. » fit_-_il en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux. « Ta maman a certainement du t'expliquer que la potion que j'ai bue avant ta naissance a effacé de ma mémoire tout ce qui la concerne et donc les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour elle.

_-_Ça veut dire que tu pourrais retomber amoureux de Maman un jour ? » Demanda la petite fille pleine d'espoir.

Le roux retint de justesse un soupir d'exaspération. La question qu'elle posait était somme toute légitime venant d'elle et qui plus est quand on regardait la situation dans laquelle il était tous les trois.

« _-_Un jour peut_-_être.

_-_Alors pourquoi tu vas manger chez la dame ? Tu vas te marier avec elle ?

_-_Bien sûr que non ! Lavande est une vieille amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis des années. Je vais juste dîner et parler du bon vieux temps avec elle. »

A cet instant, Hermione entra dans la pièce.

« _-_Ça fait une demi_-_heure que je t'appelle Ange, ton bain est prêt !

_-_Pardon Maman !

_-_Excuses-la Hermione, c'est de ma faute. Nous discutions et nous avons oublié l'heure. » Fit_-_il.

« _-_Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas mais tu ne risques certainement pas d'oublier ton dîner. » rétorqua_-_t_-_elle sèchement. « Ange, maintenant tu file dans la salle de bain ! »

La petite fille sauta des genoux de son père et courut hors de la pièce, sa mère s'apprêta à la suivre mais il la retint par la manche.

« _-_Excuses-moi Mione, je me doute que cette situation ne doit pas être évidente à vivre pour toi.

_-_C'est une première ! Ronald Weasley qui se préoccupe de ce que je ressens ! Pendant des années, tu n'as pas cessé de te moquer de moi, de me faire mal et pleurer et pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Même maintenant que tu ne sais plus qui je suis, je t'aime encore mais te voir ne pas essayer de me connaître et préférer filer voir Lavande Brown qui pendant sept ans à Poudlard t'a traité comme un moins que rien. Oui, là, ce n'est pas évident à vivre… Et ce Mione, dont tu viens de m'affubler me fait encore plus mal et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'appelais à l'époque où je me demandais si tu m'aimais…

_-_Excuse_-_moi Hermione, je ne pensais pas à mal.

_-_T'excuser ? Depuis que tu es revenu, tu ne fais que ça ! Mais bordel ! Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une inconnue, la mère de ta fille, une amie ou quelque chose d'autre ?

_-_Je … Je … Tu es la mère de ma fille, ça rien ne pourra jamais le changer et de ce fait, tu n'es pas une inconnue. En plus, nous vivons dans la même maison. Quant à être amis, je ne pense que ce soit possible à cause d'Ange… Est ce que nous pouvons ou même devons évoluer vers quelque chose d'autre ? Je ne sais pas et j'ignore même si je mérite que tu attendes que ce soit le cas. Tu as tout fait pour que je me réveille et tu as le droit et même le devoir de reprendre ta liberté. Vois d'autres hommes et n'espère pas trop de moi, je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu ne veux le croire. »

La réaction d'Hermione fut tout sauf celle à quoi il s'attendait. Au lieu de lui mettre une gifle, de partir en pleurant ou de lui hurler dessus, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

« _-_Je te reconnais bien là, Ron. Tu fais passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien. C'est en parti pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à Poudlard. Maintenant dépêches toi, Lavande va certainement s'impatienter. »

Puis elle sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« _-_Vanille, ses lèvres ont un goût de vanille. » Marmonna_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même.

Pendant un court instant, il eut le sentiment fugace qu'il venait de se dérouler un événement dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il chassa bien cette pensée de son esprit. Comme Hermione venait de le dire, Lavande l'attendait et il n'était pas en avance, il transplana donc sans plus tarder jusqu'à son appartement.

« _-_Ron ! J'ai cru que tu allais me poser un lapin. » S'écria Lavande lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

« _-_Ange n'avait pas très envie que je vienne. » mentit_-_il.

C'était un demi_-_mensonge selon lui et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette soirée en expliquant à Lavande qu'Hermione lui avait fait une crise. Il n'expliquait pas pourquoi cela le troublait tant et il n'avait pas le désire de le savoir ce soir.

« _-_Je la comprends un peu … Qui voudrait quitter un homme tel que toi… En attendant, le dîner à brûler et je n'ai plus rien dans mes placards. » Minauda_-_t_-_elle.

Il ne sentait aucune odeur de brûlé et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de la cuisine, elle n'avait pas l'air de servir souvent.

« _-_Pas grave ! Je t'invite au restaurant. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et fit venir d'un coup de baguette son sac à main et son manteau puis ils transplanèrent jusqu'au dernier restaurant à la mode. Là bas, leur table devint vite le centre d'intérêt du restaurant. Il trouvait ça gênant mais son amie sembla se réjouir de tant d'attention. Ce fut surtout elle qui parla, elle lui raconta sa vie depuis leurs sorties de Poudlard, lui donnant aussi tous les potins sur leurs camarades, lui disant qu'elle avait suivi toute sa carrière jusqu'à sa « disparition ». Elle avait bien essayé d'aller le voir à l'hôpital mais on lui avait refusé l'entrée de sa chambre.

« _-_Pourquoi est_-_ce que tu as fait ça ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était à cause d'Hermione. Je vais te dire, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé cette fille. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une sale arriviste. Elle a tourné autour d'Harry puis de Viktor Krum et quand tu as commencé à être connu autour de toi.

_-_Ah ? … Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je ne devais pas me sentir bien dans ma peau… En fait, je ne me souviens de rien la concernant… mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… surtout pas ce soir.

_-_Tu as peut_-_être envie que nous allions boire un café chez moi ? »

L'atmosphère oppressante du restaurant et les regards rivés sur eux lui. Arrivés chez Lavande, il s'installa sur le canapé tandis que la jeune femme faisait apparaître deux tasses remplies de café brûlant. Ils continuèrent à se remémorer leur scolarité. Il la voyait se rapprocher tout doucement de lui et quand elle lui fut assez proche, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa, elle ne résista pas, bien au contraire, elle était déjà en train de déboucler sa ceinture. Il se montra alors encore plus entreprenant et tenta d'enlever la robe de la jeune femme en murmurant son nom mais à son grand étonnement, elle le repoussa violemment.

« _-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux plus ? » S'étonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_Non, enfin si ! … En tout cas, pas comme ça. » Tenta_-_t_-_elle de s'expliquer.

« _-_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_-_Tu penses encore à elle ?

_-_A qui ? Hermione ? Bien sûr que non! Je suis avec la plus jolie fille que je connaisse alors pourquoi penserais_-_je à elle ?

_-_Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Ron. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as peut_-_être oublié Hermione mais pas ton cœur, il ne bat que pour elle. Je suis certainement une garce mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le comprendre.

_-_Ecoute Lavande…

_-_Pars, Ron ! Et ne reviens plus jamais me voir ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XI**

_Point de vue d'Harry_

Le sommeil tardait à venir. L'accouchement de Ginny allait avoir lieu incessamment sous peu et il se demandait perpétuellement s'il allait faire un bon père. Certes il avait quasiment élevé Ange mais là, c'était totalement différent, il allait être papa, c'était son enfant et non pas celui de ses meilleurs amis. Au lieu de se tourner et de se retourner dans lit et ainsi de probablement réveiller Ginny inutilement, qui lorsque cela arrivait était de très mauvaise humeur, il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine après avoir embrassé sa femme endormie et caressée son ventre rebondi. A sa grande surprise, Ron s'y trouvait en contemplant une tasse de café froid et il ne parut pas s'apercevoir de son arrivé.

« _-_Pas encore couché ou déjà debout ? » lui demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton moqueur.

Ron sursauta au son de sa voix et il leva vers lui un regard tourmenté.

« _-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Lavande ?

_-_Tu savais où j'étais ?

_-_Ange nous l'a dit. Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Lavande. Etrangement, Hermione paraissait heureuse. »

Ron lui jeta un regard agacé, circonspect, intéressé… Harry n'avait pas réussi à le déterminer puis le roux était retourné à la contemplation de sa tasse.

« _-_Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Lavande ?

_-_Je ne sais pas trop. » Dit Ron après un long silence. « la soirée avait plutôt bien commencé même si elle avait fait brûler le dîner que nous avons dû aller au restaurant … Je comprends maintenant ce que tu ressens lorsque tout le monde te fixe…. Enfin bref, nous discutions de tout et de rien et nous sommes retournés chez elle boire un dernier café…. »

Ron se tut et Harry sentit qu'il devait attendre, qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer. Depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents, Ron avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« _-_Tu crois que l'on peut oublier quelqu'un et continuer à l'aimer ?

_-_Tu veux dire toi et Hermione ?

_-_Mmmh…

_-_Franchement, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi me poses_-_tu cette question ?

_-_Lavande… On a failli … On était en train de … tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi, quand elle m'a repoussé en me disant que même si je ne me souvenais pas d'Hermione, je l'aimais encore …

_-_Ah ! … Euh… Je ne sais pas… D'après Hermione, ton état serait du à de la magie noire et d'après mon expérience, l'amour est bien souvent plus forte que ce type de magie … alors peut_-_être qu'oui. »

Ron sembla alors encore plus désemparé.

« _-_Avant que je n'aille rejoindre Lavande, j'ai eu une discussion avec Hermione… »

Harry se pencha vers Ron comme s'il pressentait qu'il allait lui confier un secret. Ron avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments et bien souvent son entourage les connaissait mieux que lui.

« _-_… Je lui ai conseillé de refaire sa vie.

_-_Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

_-_Elle m'a … embrassé et m'a dit que c'était à cause de ce genre d'attitude qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi… Harry, je ne sais plus quoi penser !

_-_Ron, est_-_ce que tu l'aimes ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… En même temps, il y a Ange et je me dis parfois que peut_-_être finalement je … »

Ron fut interrompu par un bâillement sonore qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ginny entra en se frottant les yeux.

« _-_Gin ! On ne t'a pas réveillé, j'espère ? » S'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

« _-_Non. C'est le monstre que tu m'as collé qui trouve très marrant de jouer avec ma vessie. De quoi pouvez_-_vous donc parler à trois heures du matin ? »

Ron lui lança un regard qui semblait le conjurer de ne pas évoquer le véritable sujet de leur conversation.

« _-_Je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de McGonagall. » fit Ron après un silence qu'il trouva mille fois trop long pour être naturel.

« _-_Et devenir professeur de vol à Poudlard ? » s'étonna Ginny. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'y remettrais plus les pieds sauf cas de force majeur ?

_-_Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis … et puis il faut bien que je recommence à travailler un jour. » Se défendit son frère.

« _-_Tout à fait. » appuya_-_t_-_il. « Tu commences à grever notre budget nourriture. » dit_-_il sur le ton de la blague.

Ginny lui jeta un regard sombre et il comprit qu'il allait en entendre parler quand il retournerait se coucher mais il vue surtout l'appréhension de voir son frère partir.

« _-_Et Ange dans l'histoire, elle devient quoi ? Tu te réveilles, tu passes quelques semaines avec elle et tu pars pour dix mois, comment crois_-_tu qu'elle va prendre ça ?

_-_Je reviendrais quasiment tous les soirs parce que je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais le poste qu'on m'a confié n'est pas le plus contraignant du monde. Je vais devoir initier les premières années au vol et arbitrer six matchs dans l'année. J'aurai largement le temps de voir Ange !

_-_Si tu le dis. » Lui assena Ginny en remontant se coucher mais son ton laissait entendre qu'elle n'étais pas d'accord sur les projets de son frère.

Quand il fut sûr que son épouse se fut recouchée, il se risqua à soupirer et entendit son beau_-_frère l'imiter.

« _-_On dirait Maman quand elle parle comme ça. » dit pensivement Ron.

« _-_Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi… Ron ?

_-_Mmmh ?

_-_Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire avant que Gin n'entre ?

_-_Rien… Enfin si mais je crois que je dois réfléchir.

Il observa le roux et comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

« _-_Comme tu veux mais je te conseillerai d'avertir le plus tôt possible Hermione et Ange, surtout elle, et de leur donner une explication plus plausible que celle que tu as fourni à Ginny.

_-_Je ferais ça demain matin. » Dit Ron en avalant d'un trait sa tasse de café. « Je hais le café froid… Bon, je vais essayer de dormir deux ou trois heures. »

Harry suivit du regard son ami lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait lui dire lorsque Ginny était entrée. Si ses soupçons d'auror étaient justes, il l'aurait entendu dire que même s'il n'aimait pas réellement Hermione, il allait lui proposer de l'épouser pour qu'elle et Ange soient heureuse. Ron avait juste oublié la perspicacité d'Hermione, elle remarquerai la fausseté des paroles de Ron ou tout du moins l'absence de sentiments derrière… Encore qu'elle avait été aveugle à leurs présences pendant des années, peut_-_être le serait_-_elle à leur non_-_existence.

En attendant, ses pensées là avaient mis au second plan ses doutes concernant ses aptitudes à être un bon père. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un mais la plupart des personnes qu'il côtoyait, chacune de ses actions se devait d'être couronné de succès et parmi les rares qui le connaissaient vraiment, la plupart étaient des Weasley et il se voyait mal leur demander des conseils.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XII**

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

Elle entendait Ron expliquer à Ange sa décision de partir de leur maison. Leur fille n'avait pas manqué de poser la question qui lui brûlait à elle aussi les lèvres « Y avait_-_il un rapport avec le dîner de la veille ? ». L'annonce de son départ était tellement proche de ce dîner avec Lavande que seul un imbécile ne pouvait pas y voir un lien.

C'est avec convoitise qu'elle attendit la réponse de Ron mais contrairement à son habitude, celle_-_ci ne fut pas embrouillée mais si limpide et claire qu'une personne qui ne connaîtrait pas Ron pouvait y croire. Cependant vu le nombre d'années qu'ils se connaissaient et la collection impressionnante de disputes qu'ils avaient accumulées, elle s'était intérieurement auto_-_proclamée experte en paroles mensongères de Ron, et là, il était évident qu'il mentait.

« _-_Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pars, Ange. Au contraire, même ! Si je le pouvais, je resterais uniquement pour toi… »

Elle estima que Ron disait la vérité. A voir comme il regardait Ange, tout le monde devait admettre qu'elle était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il était littéralement fou de sa fille. En son for intérieur et compte tenu des circonstances de son réveil, elle était persuadée que c'était la présence d'Angie à ses cotés qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, plus que toutes les potions et les sortilèges qu'elle avait testés sur lui.

« _-_… mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement vivre aux crochets d'Harry et Ginny… Mes finances sont très basses et il faut que je me mette à travailler rapidement… »

Là, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents et elle s'y connaissait à ce sujet, ses parents étaient dentistes. Elle avait entendu Harry lui dire qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, il lui avait d'ailleurs dit la même chose mais Ron avait sa fierté et il avait refusé. C'était donc pour une autre raison qu'il partait et pour une obscure raison, elle supputait que c'était lié au fait qu'il lui ait dit de refaire sa vie. Sachant qu'elle n'en ferait rien tant qu'il serait quotidiennement là à ses cotés, il avait pris la décision unilatérale de partir. Elle sentait confusément que Lavande y était pour quelque chose et elle lui en voulait. Son ancienne camarade de classe avait un intérêt immodéré pour toutes les personnes un tant soit peu célèbre et il fallait qu'elle lui vole le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé.

« _-_… Et le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, m'a proposé de reprendre le poste de professeur de Vol et vu que c'est l'un des rares trucs où je ne suis pas trop mauvais…

_-_C'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Ange avec vigueur. « Tu es le plus fort sur un balai, c'est Maman qui me l'a dit ! Et Tonton Harry et Tante Ginny disent que tu es un ami génial et un super frère… Et puis tu es le meilleur papa du monde !

_-_Merci de me dire tout ça, Ange. Je suis heureux de voir que tu me trouves aussi extraordinaire.

_-_Tu m'aimes plus alors ? » Se mit à sangloter la petite fille.

« _-_Mais si !

_-_Alors tu vas aller vivre avec la dame d'hier ! »

Hermione son cœur s'arrêter de battre le temps que Ron trouve ses mots.

« _-_Non, elle refuse de me revoir tant que … elle refuse de me revoir… »

C'était la vérité ! Mais savoir pourquoi la jeune femme refusait de revoir Ron la taraudait désormais. Devait_-_elle se faire une raison et admettre qu'il ne l'aimerait plus jamais et qu'ils ne formeraient d'aucune manière une famille tous les trois ? D'un coté, cela la mettait en colère car elle n'avait pas passé des années à tenter de le réveiller pour se retrouver seule et de l'autre, elle était effrayée par le fait de vivre avec lui. Elle avait vécu si longtemps avec seulement Angie qu'elle aurait certainement pris l'arrivée de Ron comme intrusion.

« _-_Mais ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, au début, je ne reviendrais que le week_-_end mais après je passerais te voir tous les soirs.

_-_Tu promets ?

_-_Juré et si jamais je mens que je sois transformé dans l'instant en gros cochon bien gras… Alors je suis devenu un cochon ?

_-_Non ! » Hurla de rire Angie.

« _-_Parfait ! Maintenant file car je crois que ta mère qui est caché derrière la porte voudrait me parler. »

Il savait qu'elle les avait espionnés et elle ne tenta même pas de nier quand Angie ouvrit la porte pour sortir avant de courir vers la cuisine où l'on entendait Harry et Ginny discuter.

« _-_Tu nous as entendus ? » lui demanda Ron en évitant de croiser son regard.

« _-_Oui… Alors tu pars ?

_-_Ouais ! Il faut bien que je gagne un peu ma vie…

_-_Arrête Ron ! Je te connais depuis qu'on a onze ans et je sais parfaitement quand tu me mens !

_-_Si seulement ça pouvait être réciproque. » Marmonna_-_t_-_il.

Que voulait_-_il dire en prononçant ça ? Qu'il aimerait mieux la connaître ? Mais pourtant c'était en contradiction avec ce qu'il avait dit à Ange. Il était plus prudent de le laisser continuer.

« _-_Je sais, parfaitement que ce n'est pas à cause de l'or que tu pars à cause de Lavande ! Elle ne veut plus que tu vives ici !

_-_Oui et non. C'est bien à cause de Lavande que je pars mais pas pour les raisons que tu évoques. Elle s'en fout d'où et avec qui je vis.

_-_Alors pourquoi ?

_-_Ce n'est déjà pas bien clair pour moi alors je me vois mal te l'expliquer.

_-_Je pourrais peut_-_être t'aider à comprendre si tu me parlais. »

Ron se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

« _-_Non… il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne quelques temps d'ici pour réfléchir. » reprit_-_il après un trop long silence à son goût.

« _-_Si tu veux en parler, sache que je serais toujours prête à t'écouter.

_-_Merci Hermione… Je peux te poser une question ?

_-_Vas_-_y.

_-_Pourquoi est_-_ce que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ? Parce que selon mes frères, j'étais particulièrement désagréable avec toi. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour être mon amie. »

Elle s'était souvent posée la question mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé d'explication qui la convainc totalement. Oui, il avait été odieux mais derrière sa cuirasse de piques assassines, elle y avait vu un océan de gentillesse voire même de tendresse qui ne demandait qu'à être explorée. Puis il y avait aussi ce mélange de roublardise et de timidité, d'envie de grandeur et mésestime de soi qui le rendait désarmant. Elle s'apprétait à le lui dire quand Angie entra, surexcitée.

« _-_Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite !

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » S'exclamèrent_-_ils tous les deux du même ton alarmé.

« _-_C'est Tante Ginny ! Oncle Harry doit l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital ! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIII**

_Point de vue de Ginny_

« _-_Qu'est ce que je te disais ? Nous avons un fille. » susurrait avec douceur Harry à coté d'elle.

« _-_Je vois Harry mais je vois aussi que nous avons un garçon.

_-_Je vais vous mettre d'accord tous les deux, vous avez un garçon et une fille. » s'exclama Ron en riant.

« _-_Ron, parle moins fort, tu vas les réveiller ! » Lui intima Hermione.

Le sus_-_nommé lui décocha un regard mais Hermione ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Toutefois elle trouva étrange le regard de son frère, non pas qu'il n'en faisait jamais mais il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il avait eu depuis son réveil. Pour une raison incongrue, il lui rappela ceux qu'il adressait à la brunette lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les quatre étudiants à Poudlard et qu'il pensait que personne à part lui ne savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour sa meilleure amie … Se pourrait_-_il que son grand benêt de frère l'aime encore ou plutôt qu'il se remette à l'aimer.

« _-_Comment comptez_-_vous les appelez ? » Lui demanda Hermione, à elle et Harry.

Elle regarda Harry et échangèrent un sourire complice, comme s'il se rappelait lui aussi toutes leurs discussions pour en trouver un qui les satisfasse tous les deux. Ils auraient pu y arriver rapidement si d'emblée Harry n'avait pas décréter qu'ils auraient une fille et qu'il n'avait pas proposé uniquement que des prénoms féminins et qu'elle, par pur esprit de contradiction, ne lui avait répondu que des prénoms masculins. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient pertinemment déjà le nom qu'ils donneraient quelque soit le sexe de leur premier enfant.

« _-_Ce sera Lily… » Commença_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_… et James. » Conclut Harry avec un grand sourire.

« _-_Je peux les voir ? » demanda Angie en essayant de regarder par dessus les berceaux mais même sur la pointe des pieds, seul son nez dépassait du rebord.

Ron la prit par la taille et la leva pour lui montrer son cousin et sa cousine.

« _-_Ils sont tous petits ! » S'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Quand tu es née, tu étais aussi petite qu'eux. » Lui souffla Hermione.

« _-_Non ? »

Les bruits autour d'elle s'assourdirent, la seule chose qui comptait réellement était ses deux enfants et son mari près d'elle. Certes dès qu'elle avait vu Harry sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare, elle en était tombée amoureuse mais elle avait compris et Hermione l'avait beaucoup aidé en cela, qu'Harry ne serait pas attiré par elle tant qu'il l'impressionnerait et qu'elle le lui montrerai. Hermione lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner un peu d'Harry et de fréquenter d'autres garçons. Ça avait été d'abord Mickael Corner puis Dean Thomas et d'autres encore après, elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps avec. Elle voyait Harry en faire de même de son coté, cela la dérangeait et elle espérait toujours qu'il la remarque.

Quand Ron avait fait sa tentative de suicide, ils s'étaient rapprochés au détriment de la copine du moment d'Harry et ils étaient devenus amis puis il y avait eu ce baiser, le jour où Hermione était revenue. Dans un premier temps, elle en avait été effrayée, et si Harry ne ressentait rien pour elle et qu'il ne l'avait embrassé que poussé par une pulsion… puis ils s'étaient expliqués et enfin son rêve de jeunesse se réalisait. Maintenant avec la naissance de ses deux premiers enfants, il se concrétisait entièrement.

« _-_J'ai prévenu Papa et Maman. » Lui souffla Ron. « Ils viendront en début d'après midi.

_-_Hein ? D'accord … Où sont Harry et Hermione ?

_-_J'ai envoyé Harry mangé un morceau tandis qu'Hermione a ramené Angie à la maison, la pauvre dormait debout et elle n'est pas la seule, je crois. Je vais te laisser sœurette. »

Ron s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle le retint.

« _-_Attends !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je pense que tu fais une grosse erreur en partant.

_-_Et quel genre d'erreur.

_-_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Depuis que tu as onze ans, tu ne parles que d'une seule et unique fille, Hermione et même à l'époque, alors que tu le niais à toi_-_même, je savais que tu l'aimais. Tu avais ce regard, enfin c'était plus une attitude, quand tu croyais que personne ne le remarquerait, tu observais Hermione avec une expression ravie. Tout le monde le savait mais ça nous amusait, on faisait comme si de rien n'était.

_-_Gin, abrège ! Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

_-_Tu as le même regard maintenant ou plutôt tu l'as récupéré depuis quelque temps… Tu es amoureux d'Hermione, n'est ce pas ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, Ginny, je ne sais pas.

_-_Tu ne crois pas que si tu parlais avec Hermione…

_-_Peut_-_être mais il faut que je fasse le point, que je m'éloigne un peu d'elle… que je sache si mes sentiments viennent de moi ou si c'est parce que je me sens obliger de l'aimer à cause d'Angie et de tout ce que vous me raconter sur elle et moi.

_-_Ne tarde pas trop alors. Hermione pourrait suivre ton conseil et refaire sa vie.

_-_Tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux pour elle ? »

Elle poussa un soupir, elle avait déjà eu cette conversation l'avant_-_veille avec Hermione. Sa meilleure amie était venue la voir après le départ de Ron pour son dîner avec Lavande. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendue, son amie l'avait plutôt bien pris et elle lui avait rapporté sa discussion avec son frère.

« _-_Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Hermione, je ne vous vois pas autrement qu'ensemble, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre que tu te souviennes d'elle ou pas. Donc si tu dois réfléchir mais fais le vite !

_-_Merci sœurette !

_-_Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi, tu es un chic type, il suffit de te regarder avec Ange pour le comprendre.

_-_Tu seras génial comme mère.

_-_Arrête ou je vais finir par croire que tu parles de Maman.

_-_ça ne risque pas ! En faite, je plains un peu James et Lily de vous avoir comme parents, leur vie ne va pas être rose tous les jours et j'en sais quelque chose.

_-_Dit tout de suite qu'on t'a martyrisé. » Fit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur les épaules de son beau_-_frère.

« _-_Laisse_-_moi le temps de réfléchir et je vous fait la liste complète… Plus sérieusement, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur avec vos deux bouts de chou.

_-_Merci, Ron. » Fit Harry en allant s'assoire auprès d'elle pour contempler leurs deux enfants.

« _-_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. » Lança_-_t_-_elle à son frère alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XIV**

_Point de vue d'Harry_

Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça que d'élever deux enfants. Certes ses nuits étaient plus courtes qu'avant et il ne sortait presque plus avec Ginny mais il avait des compensations bien supérieures aux désagréments. Il pouvait rester des heures à regarder James et Lily dormir et leur faire prendre leurs bains, leur donner à manger ou même les changer était un pur bonheur. Pourtant quand Ange était née et qu'il voyait Hermione, Molly ou Ginny faire ça avec elle, il trouvait ça rebutant. Comme quoi, quand on grandissait et qu'on changeait un peu de point de vue, les évènements prenaient un tout autre sens. Ange, d'ailleurs, ne manquait pas une occasion de venir l'aider.

« _-_Angie, tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi à chaque fois voir pourquoi les jumeaux pleurent. » avait_-_il dit à la petite fille.

« _-_Je veux voir comment tu fais avec James et Lily. » avait répondu penaude sa nièce.

Il avait alors compris et après recouché Lily auprès de son frère, il s'assit dans la chaise à coté de leur berceau et pris la fillette sur ses genoux.

« _-_Ton papa te manque ?

_-_Oui. » Dit timidement Angie en se tordant distraitement les doigts.

« _-_A moi aussi. » se confia_-_t_-_il.

« _-_C'est vrai, oncle Harry ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Tu sais ce que nous devrions faire ? Lui écrire pour lui demander de venir nous voir ! Et c'est moi qui écrira ?

_-_Si tu veux…

_-_Tu m'aiderais avec les M et les N parce j'ai un peu de mal.

_-_Pas de problème ! Tu sais qu'il revient samedi.

_-_Oui mais après demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Maman et je me disais qu'elle serait contente qu'il soit là… »

Il sourit à sa nièce.

« _-_Angie, je t'ai déjà raconté comment ton papa et ta maman se sont rencontrés ?

_-_Je sais, tu étais dans un compartiment avec Papa quand Maman est entrée, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus. » S'exclama avec joie Angie.

« _-_Mais ils ne sont pas devenus amis tout de suite.

_-_Ah bon ?

_-_C'était le jour d'Halloween, nous étions en cours de sortilèges et ils étaient tous les deux ensembles dans le même groupe. Hermione, ta maman, a repris ton père alors qu'il essayait de faire voler une plume et il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié alors à la fin du cours, il s'est moqué d'elle et elle est partie pleurer toute la journée dans les toilettes des filles.

_-_Oh ! Comment ça se fait alors que Papa et Maman soient devenus amis ?

_-_Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire… Lors du repas d'Halloween, nous avons été averti qu'un troll

se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

_-_Beurk ! Ça pue un troll !

_-_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Ton oncle Percy nous ramenait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor quand Ron et moi, nous sommes aperçus que ta mère n'était pas au courant. Nous avons couru la prévenir mais sur le chemin avons vu le troll qui entrait dans une pièce et nous l'y avons enfermé mais tu ne devineras jamais qui se trouvait aussi dans la pièce.

_-_Maman ! Le troll lui a fait du mal ?

_-_Non ! Ton père et moi avons essayé de l'arrêter, je me suis même jeté sur sa tête et j'ai mis ma baguette dans son nez plein de morve.

_-_Yeurk !

_-_Je n'ai jamais réussi à redonner à ma baguette, l'éclat qu'elle avait avant… Mais bref pendant ce temps là, ton papa a fait quelque chose qui nous a tous sauvé la vie… il s'est souvenue des conseils que ta mère lui avait fait le matin et il a fait voler la massue du troll au_-_dessus de sa tête et l'a assommé.

_-_Il est trop fort, mon Papa ! C'est comme ça que vous êtes devenus amis alors ?

_-_Pas tout à fait mais presque. Des professeurs avaient entendu le bruit et ils sont venus voir, ta maman leur a alors menti et voilà, nous sommes devenus comme ça.

« _-_Super ! … Dis oncle Harry, est ce que Papa était amoureux de Maman à ce moment là ? » Demanda Ange avec espoir.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Après tout, dès leur rencontre dans le train, il y avait eu quelque chose de spécial entre eux deux. Tout le monde semblait s'en être rendu compte car dès les premiers mois de leur amitié, il avait surpris une conversation entre des élèves plus âgés prétendant que la relation entre Ron et Hermione ressemblait à celle de des parents de l'un d'entre eux et ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sur l'instant, il n'y avait pas prêté intérêt, tomber amoureux à onze ans lui paraissait impensable et pourtant au fil des années, il était devenu de notoriété publique qu'ils finiraient ensemble, les seuls qui ne semblaient pas en être conscient, étaient les deux intéressés eux_-_mêmes.

« _-_Maintenant que tu m'y fais repenser, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas.

_-_Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble ?

_-_Nous avions onze ans et à cet age là, on est un peu idiot et ton père l'était un peu plus que la moyenne tandis que ta mère l'était un peu moins… et avec l'age, ils ont tous les deux commencé à se persuader que l'autre ne l'aimait pas.

_-_Mais c'est faux !

_-_Tout à fais ! Mais bon…

_-_Tu veux m'aider à refaire tomber amoureux Papa de Maman ?

_-_Toi ! Tu as une idée derrière la tête. » Fit_-_il en en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux roux.

Angie lui fit un grand sourire et commença à lui expliquer son plan. A la fin, il éclata de rire.

« _-_Ce n'est pas idiot mais je crois que tu devrais enlever le troll. Je ne crois pas que ta tante Ginny serait contente d'en voir un se promener dans la maison et puis il pourrait faire du mal à James et Lily et tu ne veux surtout pas ça ? »

Angie secoua la tête d'un air fautif.

« _-_Mais tout le reste est bien.

_-_Tu crois, oncle Harry ?

_-_Oui, va donc chercher un morceau de parchemin et une plume que je t'aide à écrire ta lettre pour Ron. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il relisait la lettre d'Angie, il vit Hermione entrer.

« _-_Tu ne sais pas où est ma baguette ? Je ne la retrouve plus.

_-_Non. » Fit_-_il en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« _-_Tu ne saurais pas non plus pourquoi Angie est si excité depuis tout à l'heure ?

_-_Ah ? Non plus. »

Hermione ressortit en lui adressant un regard intrigué, apparemment Angie avait mis son plan en action.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XV**

_Point de vue de Ron_

Angie voulait qu'il soit présent pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Il l'avait vu deux jours plutôt et personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils organisaient une fête mais ils venaient peut être de le décider. Ça faisait à peine trois semaines que les cours avaient commencé et il avait réalisé qu'Hermione lui manquait presque tout autant qu'Angie.

Se pouvait_-_il que Lavande Brown sous son aspect clinquant et futile ait raison ? Qu'il aimait toujours Hermione ou plus simple encore qu'il en soit retombé amoureux ? Il l'avait vu presque tous les jours pendant quatre mois, que ce soit pour amener Ange le voir à Ste Mangouste ou lors de convalescence chez Harry, il s'était habitué à sa présence. Il avait accepté la proposition du professeur McGonagall de reprendre le poste de professeur de Vol pour justement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Hermione.

A la fin de la première semaine, il avait été heureux de la revoir et triste de la quitter pour débuter la seconde. A la fin de celle_-_ci, la sonnerie de fin de semaine avait à peine retenti qu'il courrait déjà vers Pré au lard pour rejoindre sa fille et sa mère.

En fait, il avait réalisé en courant que Lavande avait parfaitement raison, il avait dès alors cherché le meilleur moyen de le dire à Hermione. Cette fête pouvait certainement l'y aider. Alors pourquoi n'osait_-_il pas entrer ?

Un cri le tira de ses pensées alors qu'on ouvrait la porte.

« _-_Papa ! Tu en enfin là ! » Fit Ange en se jetant dans ses bras. « Viens, Maman est dans le salon. »

Il la suivit et entra dans une pièce bondée où il reconnut un certain nombre de ses anciens camarades qu'il salua brièvement et répondit avec encore plus de concision à leurs questions sur son état de santé mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il voulait voir. Il continua à parcourir la salle en cherchant Hermione du regard. Il la trouva finalement assise à coté d'un homme aux sourcils épais et à l'air renfrogné. Elle avait mis une main sur sa joue et lui souriait tendrement.

En voyant cela, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Comme Ginny le lui avait prédit, Hermione avait suivi son conseil et elle commençait déjà à refaire sa vie.

« _-_Maman ! Regarde ! Papa est là ! » Hurla Ange avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

« _-_Ron ! » Fit_-_elle en retirant précipitamment sa main. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais… Je pense que tu te souviens de Viktor Krum.

_-_Bonjour Ron. » Fit l'intéressé en faisant roulé de façon rocailleuse les R.

« _-_Je suis navré mais je ne me rappelle de personne de ce nom, je devrais ? Vous m'excusez Viktor pour cela mais Hermione vous a certainement expliqué mon petit souci.

_-_Ah ? Fit la jeune femme d'un air déçu.

« _-_Ce n'est pas grave… » Fit Viktor sans laissé transparaître ce qu'il pensait.

« _-_Vous étiez en pleine conversation, je vous laisse alors… J'allais oublier, bon anniversaire Hermione. » Fit_-_il avant de s'éloigner.

Il retraversait à grands pas la foule quand il se sentit entraîner par une petite mais puissante mais vers le couloir.

« _-_Ange, va donc voir ton oncle Harry, je suis certaine qu'il a besoin d'aide. » Fit Hermione d'un ton sec en l'emmenant dans une autre pièce.

« _-_A quel jeu joues_-_tu ? » Lui demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton inquisiteur.

« _-_De quoi parles_-_tu ?

_-_Tu viens me déranger pendant que je discute avec Viktor et tu repars en me donnant l'impression que je t'ai offensé !

_-_Parce que tu appelles ça discuter ? J'arrivai cinq minutes plus tard avec Ange et elle te découvrait en train d'embrasser ton Vicki… »

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle mais il sentit la douleur qu'elle provoqua sur sa joue. Elle pleurait et ça lui faisait mal. Dire qu'il était venu avec la ferme intention de lui avouer ses sentiments.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

_-_Je … Je …

_-_Franchement Ron, je ne te comprends pas. Ce week_-_end, tu étais adorable et aujourd'hui, tu te conduis comme, et excuse moi du mot, un gros con. Tu prétends que tu ne reconnais pas Viktor alors que c'est moi, le sujet de ton amnésie. En plus, tu t'es montré d'une impolitesse totale avec lui !

_-_Tu te montrais assez amicale pour deux alors je … »

Cette fois encore, il ne vit pas venir la gifle.

« _-_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est bien toi qui m'as conseillé de refaire ma vie ! Tu devrais être content que je t'écoute ! »

Hermione se précipité vers la porte et tenta plusieurs fois de l'ouvrir sans succès avant de se tourner vers lui.

« _-_Laisse_-_moi sortir ! » Lui ordonna_-_t_-_elle.

Il remarqua que les larmes coulaient encore plus abondamment sur ses joues.

« _-_Je t'ai dit de me laisser sortir ! Ça t'amuse peut_-_être de nous enfermer ici mais pas moi !

_-_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien fait à cette porte. »

Il secoua plusieurs fois la poignée sans résultat.

« _-_C'est ça, essaie de me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien. Je te connais trop bien pour ne pas y reconnaître ton style. » Persifla_-_t_-_elle dédaigneusement derrière lui.

Il lui fit signe de la main de se taire et porta sa main à sa poche droite pour y prendre sa baguette mais il n'y trouva pas, en tapotant ses vêtements, il la découvrit dans poche gauche. Il commença à énoncer son sort quand sa baguette se transforma en un poulet en plastique.

« _-_Ah ! » Renifla sarcastiquement Hermione. « Tu te crois drôle ?

_-_Utilise donc ta baguette, si tu es si brillante ! » Rétorqua_-_t_-_il avec aigreur.

Hermione le repoussa et sortit sa baguette en le fusillant du regard avec un sourire mauvais. Elle commença son geste quand sa baguette se changea en une baguette de conte de fée.

« _-_Littéralement désopilant Ronald ! Maintenant rends_-_moi ma baguette ou ouvre cette porte ! Je veux sortir d'ici au plus vite !

_-_Je n'ai pas ta baguette, je n'ai même pas la mienne ! Parce que tu crois que ça me plait d'être enfermée avec toi ? »

Cette fois_-_ci, il stoppa la main qui allait le gifler à quelques centimètres de son visage. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait reconnu que ça lui plaisait en fait de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

« _-_J'en ai marre de recevoir des coups ! Dire que j'étais venu pour t'avouer que je t'aimais et … »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVI**

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

« _-_ … t'avouer que je t'aimais et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une envie : te fuir ! »

Avait_-_elle bien entendu ? Venait_-_il de dire qu'il l'aimait ? Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'elle et il prétendait l'aimer. Ses souvenirs lui étaient_-_ils enfin revenus ?

« _-_Ron ? » l'interrompit_-_elle alors qu'il énumérait tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'heure actuelle.

« _-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu m'aimes ? »

Elle le vit rougir comme lorsque plus jeune, il était pris en flagrant délit de mensonges.

« _-_Euh … Ecoute Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Tenta_-_t_-_il de se défausser mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire, pas après cinq ans et demi d'attente.

« _-_Pour le moment, je ne crois rien du tout, je veux juste que tu m'expliques.

_-_… Bien … Alors … Je pense être amoureux de toi … Le soir où je suis allé chez Lavande, j'ai failli faire l'amour avec elle…

_-_Quel rapport avec tes sentiments pour moi ?

_-_J'y viens … nous étions en train de nous … embrasser quand elle m'a repoussé en me disant que malgré mon amnésie, je t'aimais toujours.

_-_Et ?

_-_Sur le moment, je l'ai pris pour une folle puis j'ai discuté avec Harry et Ginny… Tous les deux m'ont conseillé de t'en parler mais j'ai refusé de les écouter, je ne voyais pas comment tu pourrais m'aider. J'ai pris la décision de m'éloigner et la proposition de McGonagall est tombée à point nommé … J'avais beaucoup de temps libre entre les cours et j'ai donc énormément réfléchi. J'ai rapidement réalisé que de ne pas voir Angie tous les jours me manquait mais que ne pas te voir me manquait presque tout autant … Je devais me l'avouer… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, elle en avait assez entendu, il l'aimait et ça lui suffisait. Elle l'embrassa comme elle rêvait de le faire depuis dix ans… Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elle avait eu une occasion de le faire, il y a six ans et depuis elle n'espérait qu'une chose : recommencer.

Une de ses mains se perdait dans ses cheveux roux tandis que la seconde descendait lentement mais inexorablement le long de son dos vers une région qu'elle aimait toujours à regarder chez lui, son postérieur.

Ron avait faiblement essayé de la repousser mais à présent, il l'avait rejoint dans sa frénésie. Il répondait furieusement à son baiser et après l'avoir décoiffée, il entreprenait de lui enlever sa robe. Pendant une seconde, elle voulut l'en empêcher mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour, elle s'était assouvie toute seule mais elle avait maintenant besoin de plus, infiniment plus. Elle lâcha les fesses et la chevelure de Ron pour déboutonner son pantalon.

« _-_Mione ? » Parvint à murmurer Ron, ses lèvres capturer par les siennes alors qu'il essayait d'enlever son soutien gorge.

« _-_Quoi ? » Répondit_-_elle en faisant voler d'une main le caleçon du roux.

« _-_J'ai envie de toi. »

Elle se mit à rire tout en l'embrassant sur le torse.

« _-_Tant mieux parce que c'est réciproque et cette fois, je n'ai aucune intention de m'enfuir. Je t'ai, je te garde. »

Ron l'entraîna au sol, la fit rouler sous lui et commença à la caresser de la base du cou jusqu'au pubis du bout des doigts, la faisant ainsi frémir de désir, elle avait envie qu'il aille plus loin dans son entreprise. Elle gémit quand une main et les lèvres de son amant se mirent à explorer respectivement son entre jambe et sa poitrine. Puis ce fut le trou noir, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire mais elle savait qu'elle avait reçu beaucoup de plaisir. Elle se réveilla dans les bras de Ron alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

« _-_Bien dormi mon amour ? » Susurra le rouquin à son oreille.

« _-_Pour la première fois depuis des années, oui.

_-_Tu sais, Mione, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien…

_-_Moi si une fois ! » Répondit_-_elle spontanément avant de se reprendre en le sentant se raidir contre elle. « C'était déjà avec toi.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les recouvrit de baisers.

« _-_Quelle heure est_-_il ? » Demanda_-_t_-_elle brusquement.

Ron se tourna vers la fenêtre où une lune brillait dans une nuit d'ébène.

« _-_Très tard ou très tôt le matin. En tout cas, ta fête d'anniversaire doit être fini depuis longtemps et tes invités partis.

_-_Je m'en moque complètement, j'ai eu le plus parfait des cadeaux, celui dont je rêvais depuis des années. » Souffla_-_t_-_elle en lui caressant le torse.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bars, dire qu'elle avait déjà connu ce bien être six ans plutôt et qu'elle avait fuit en pensant qu'elle n'était pour Ron qu'un aventure d'une nuit due à l'alcool.

« _-_Mione ? » Murmura Ron d'une voix préoccupée.

« _-_Oui, Ron ?

_-_Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_C'est que je … Je ne veux plus te quitter.

_-_Moi non plus ! »

Ron se détendit contre lui.

« _-_Comment va_-_t_-_on le dire à Ange ou aux autres ?

Elle se releva légèrement et se repose sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« _-_Je crois que la plupart de notre entourage n'attend qu'une chose que nous mettions ensemble. En outre je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que nous puissions rendre plus heureuse Ange qu'en lui disant ça… »

Ron allait l'embrasser quand ils entendirent la porte grincer en s'ouvrant.

« _-_Ron ? Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Harry en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« _-_Laisse_-_nous une petite minute ! » S'exclama_-_t_-_elle en se relevant pour prendre ses vêtements tandis que Ron en faisait de même de son coté.

Harry referma la porte en éclatant bruyamment de rire.


	18. Chapter 18

Pour répondre aux questions concernant cette fic, non elle n'est pas encore fini mais il ne reste guere chapitres, 4 pour etre précis bien que je ne néglige pas le fait d'écrire une suite dans quelques temps.

Pour le moment, je suis en train de plancher sur une autre fic qui prendras le relais de celle ci ...

**

* * *

Chapitre XVII**

Point de vue d'Ange

Elle ne savait pas si son plan avait marché. D'après son oncle Harry, ça avait même mieux fonctionné qu'elle ne l'espérait mais pourtant rien ne laissait penser ça. Son Papa était assis en face de sa Maman pour le petit déjeuner mais ils ne se parlaient pas et ne se touchaient même pas, voire même ils évitaient de se regarder et lorsque ça arrivaient, ils étaient encore plus rouges qu'elle lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise. Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de rire en nourrissant ses cousins James et Lily et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« _-_Angie, nous allons avoir une petite discussion toutes les deux … »

Elle se raidit en entendant sa Maman lui parler ainsi et elle sursauta encore plus quand son Papa grogna derrière elle, sa Maman rougit avant de s'empresser d'ajouter.

« _-_… Je voulais dire tous les trois. Nous attendrons que ton père revienne.

_-_Pourquoi ? » Demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une toute petite voix.

« _-_Rien de grave, ma chérie. » dit son Papa d'une voix rassurante. « Mais nous en parlerons ce soir quand je reviendrais de Poudlard. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front puis il en fit de même avec sa Maman, chose qui l'a surpris car jamais il n'avait fait ça auparavant puis il transplana.

« _-_Je te laisse avec ta tante Ginny alors je ne la dérange pas trop ! » Lui dit sa Maman, toute rouge, avant de transplaner à son tour.

Elle attendait toute la journée que son Papa revienne. D'habitude il revenait assez tard, quand elle dormait déjà mais Tante Ginny lui avait assuré qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ce soir là. Se pouvait_-_il que son plan est marché que son Papa et sa Maman soient retombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Ça serait génial si c'était vrai, ils iraient habiter dans une maison ensemble et elle aurait peut_-_être des petits frères et petites sœurs. Elle pourrait aller dormir dans le lit dans ses parents quand il y aurait de l'orage et plus soit avec l'un soit avec l'autre.

Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle vomit juste après le déjeuner, à tel point que sa tante Ginny l'avait emmené à Ste Mangouste après avoir envoyé un hibou à sa Maman et à Grand_-_Mère Molly pour qu'elle vienne surveiller James et Lily.

Sa Maman les avait rejointe à l'hôpital pour s'entendre dire qu'elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Sa Maman la serrait contre elle en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle allait s'occuper d'elle malgré le fait que Tante Ginny n'essaie de la rassurer sur son état.

« _-_Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Hermione, Angie va bien ! Elle est juste un peu nerveuse à cause de ce que Ron et toi avez à lui dire ce soir …

_-_Ce n'est que ça. » Fit sa Maman d'un air chagrin. « Ecoute Ange, tu n'as pas à t'alarmer, ce n'est pas grave… Je te promets que ce n'est pas grave. »

Sa Maman lui disait ça avec une telle confiance que son mal de ventre cessa presque aussitôt. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, elle avait fait revenir sa Maman pour rien.

« _-_Ne pleure pas ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave. C'est de notre faute, nous n'aurions jamais du te prévenir. Tu n'as pas du arrêter de te demander ce que nous allions de te demander ce que nous allions te dire. » Murmura sa Maman en lui caressant les cheveux.

« _-_Ecoute Hermione, tu devrais retourner au Ministère, je vais ramener Angie. » Se proposa tante Ginny.

« _-_Non, j'ai pris mon après_-_midi. Je n'arrivai à rien de toute manière.

_-_Mal dormi ? Pourtant je me suis laissé entendre dire que tu avais pourtant eu le meilleur des oreillers. » Dit tante Ginny en riant.

Sa Maman rougit mais elle ne répondit pas. Elles retournèrent toutes les trois à la maison où elles retrouvèrent Grand_-_Mère Molly et ses cousins James et Lily. Sa Maman resta tout l'après midi avec elle, jusqu'à ce que son Papa revienne. Ils parlèrent quelques secondes entre eux avant que son Papa ne la prenne sur ses genoux.

« _-_Alors ma puce, il paraît que tu as été malade ? » Lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête en regardant sans comprendre alternativement ses deux parents qui souriaient.

« _-_De quoi est ce que vous voulez me parler ? » Leur demanda_-_t_-_elle finalement d'une voix tremblante.

« _-_C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? » Fit son Papa en l'embrassant sur le front.

« _-_Oui.

_-_Nous voulions juste te dire que ton petit stratagème avait marché. »

Elle regarda sa Maman avec de grands yeux, elle avait découvert son plan. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, elle savait toujours quand elle avait fait une bêtise, elle la disputait mais jamais méchamment.

« _-_Comment ça, son petit stratagème ? » Fit son Papa en haussant la voix.

« _-_Oui, Ron … mais elle a certainement été aidée par grand brun aux yeux vert …

_-_Je vais le tuer ce salaud !

_-_Ron !

_-_Pardon, Hermione. Ecoute Ange, ta maman et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble.

_-_C'est vrai ? » Explosa_-_t_-_elle de joie. « Maman, c'est vrai ?

_-_Oui, ma chérie. » Fit_-_elle.

Elle avait réussi, son Papa était retombé amoureux de sa Maman.

« _-_Vous allez vous mariez bientôt ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux très étonnés.

« _-_Oui, ma chérie ! » Fit son Papa.

« _-_Non ! » Fit sa Maman.

« _-_Pourquoi Hermione ? » Demanda son Papa. « Tu n'as pas envie de m'épouser ?

_-_Si ! Bien sûr que si !

_-_Alors où est le problème ?

_-_Ron, je ne veux pas que tu m'épouses parce que nous avons passé une unique nuit ensemble, à cause d'Ange ou parce que tu te sens redevable de quoique ce soit envers moi.

_-_Mais je ne le fais pas pour ça ! Je t'aime Hermione! Je veux passer le reste de mes jours auprès de toi ! J'ai oublié notre passé mais j'ai envie que nous construisions notre avenir ensemble… et puis nous avons passé plus qu'une nuit ensemble.

_-_Je … Je ne sais pas Ron… C'est aussi ce que je veux mais j'ai peur…

_-_Moi aussi, j'ai peur… mais je ferais tout … »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle voyait des larmes dans leurs yeux qui lui donnaient à elle aussi envie de pleurer.

« _-_Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous allez vous mariez ou pas ? » Parvint_-_elle à dire entre deux sanglots.


	19. Chapter 19

plus que trois chapitres avant la fin

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

_Point de vue de Ginny_

Mais pourquoi avait_-_elle accepter ça ?

Ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'en occuper eux_-_même ou demander à leurs parents ? Elle devait déjà s'occuper de leur fille quand ils partaient travailler en plus de ses deux propres enfants.

« _-_J'en ai marre ! » Grogna_-_t_-_elle en repoussants la liste des menus.

« _-_ça ne va pas ma chérie ? » Fit Harry en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

« _-_C'est à cause de Ron et Hermione ! Ils ne peuvent pas de demerder eux_-_mêmes pour leur mariage ? Je dois tout faire ! Mais quelle idée ils ont de vouloir se marier avant Noël !

_-_Tu n'as qu'à leur dire !

_-_Je pouvais tout aussi bien refuser quand ils me l'ont demandé… Je dois maintenant le faire. »

Elle sentit les mains de son mari la quitter et retourner sa chaise vers lui. Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _-_Toi, tu as besoin d'une soirée de repos. Laisses donc toute cette paperasse de coté pour ce soir.

_-_Même si je faisais ça, il faudrait que je m'occupe des jumeaux.

_-_Nous pourrions justement demander à Ron et Hermione de nous rendre ce petit service. » Fit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Après tout, nous nous sommes assez souvent occupés d'Angie. Nous pourrions alors aller tous les deux dîner en amoureux et peut_-_être plus si tu es partante.

_-_C'est très tentant, j'ai bien envie d'accepter.

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'en empêches ?

_-_Rien mais …

_-_Parfait, je vais leur demander de surveiller les petits pour la soirée. »

Harry se relevait déjà pour aller demander à son beau_-_frère et sa fiancée s'ils acceptaient de faire un peu de baby_-_sitting.

« _-_Harry, non pas ce soir !

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu es extenué aussi bien à cause des jumeaux que du mariage de nos deux hurluberlus préférés. Tu dois te reposer !

_-_Très bien, d'accord. » Se résigna_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Parfait ma chérie, va prendre un bon bain, nous allons dîner en amoureux. » Susurra_-_t_-_il non sans l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois.

Elle poussa un soupir en s'avachissant sur sa chaise tandis qu'Harry sortait. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, elle n'arrêtait pas de courir et une pause même d'une soirée lui ferait le plus grand bien. Avec résignation, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la douche de sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte d'un coup de talon. Elle ouvrit les robinets et se mit sous le jet d'eau brûlant après s'être déshabillée. L'eau, glissant lentement sur sa peau, la détendait et l'apaisait. Combien de temps elle passa ainsi ? Elle ne le sut pas, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait la tira de sa torpeur.

« _-_Tu es prête, Gin ? » Fit Harry en pénétrant dans la salle de bains.

« _-_Harry ? Finalement, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. Nous pourrions reste ici… » Fit_-_elle d'une voix féline en sortant lentement de la douche et en s'essuyant lascivement.

Elle vit au regard de son mari sur son corps qu'il était à deux doigts de lui céder mais il secoua la tête.

« _-_Je te connais Gin, dès que tu entendras les petits pleurer gémir, tu vas te précipitera. » Dit_-_il d'une voix tremblotante.

« _-_Dommage… Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu manques. » Dit_-_elle en faisant glisser un doigt le long de son torse et en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'une bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon.

« _-_Ah bon ? … Peut_-_être quand nous reviendrons…

_-_Je ne sais pas… si tu es très, très mais alors très gentil, tu auras éventuellement une minuscule occasion de me prouver à quel point tu m'aimes. » Chuchota_-_t_-_elle en le dépassant pour aller chercher ses vêtements.

Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement et elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Malgré le fait qu'il est vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Harry restait un homme comme les autres. Ses enfants arrivaient à l'attendrir et elle, apparemment, à le durcir, elle gloussa à cette pensée.

« _-_Je suis prête ! » Fit_-_elle en se retournant vers son mari qui feuilletait négligemment un magazine. « Je te plait ? »

« _-_Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude… Ce qui n'est pas évident.

_-_Continues les flatteries, tu es sur la bonne voie. Où est ce que nous allons alors ?

_-_Tu es bien pressée maintenant.

_-_Tu devrais savoir qu'une femme varie. Alors où allons_-_nous ?

_-_Tu ne veux pas saluer tes enfants avant de partir ?

_-_Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Pour quel mère me prends tu ? »

Après avoir ses enfants et remercier Ron et Hermione de leur permettre ainsi de prendre une soirée, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant d'où ils voyaient parfaitement les lumières de Poudlard se dessiner dans la nuit. Ils évoquèrent avec nostalgie les années qu'ils y avaient passé.

« _-_Je ne regrette qu'une chose. » Murmura Harry en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui caressant le dos de la main du pouce.

« _-_Et c'est quoi ?

_-_De ne pas avoir remarqué à l'époque quelle femme exceptionnelle tu étais et que tu es toujours. Nous aurions pu gagner des années. »

Elle rougit entendant cette quasi_-_déclaration d'amour. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser par_-_dessus la table mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une femme qui vint se planter devant eux. Elle avait due paraître, autrefois, attirante mais ce n'était plus le cas et elle était émaciée et avait la mine revêche.

« _-_Potter et sa femme ! Quelle surprise de vous trouvez là !

_-_Nous nous connaissons ? » Fit Harry en plongeant la main dans sa cape.

« _-_On ne reconnaît pas la personne dont la meilleure amie a détruit sans aucune once de pitié la carrière.

_-_Rita Skeeter ! » S'exclamaGinny.

« _-_Et oui, ma petite greluche, c'est bien moi !

_-_Vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritez ! Grogna sombrement Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa cape et en la posant sans la lâcher sur la table. « Vous vous apprêtiez à parler de sa fille et d'évènements la touchant tout particulièrement.

_-_Ha ! Après tout ce temps, la vérité éclate ! » Hurla_-_t_-_elle en pointant un doigt menaçant dans leur direction. « En tout cas, dites_-_lui bien que je me vengerais de l'humiliation publique et des six mois de prison à Azkaban qu'elle m'a fait subir !

_-_Vous vous rendez compte que je suis auror et que vous menacez ma meilleure amie ? » Grogna de nouveau Harry.

« _-_Elle n'avait pas à révéler que j'étais un animagus ! Elle m'avait promis de ne jamais le divulguer !

_-_Vous menaciez sa famille. » Fit Ginny.

« _-_A propos de famille, je me suis laissé entendre dire que Granger allait enfin épouser ce grand benêt de Weasley. Je parie qu'elle fait ça à cause de leur gamine ! Une fille telle que Granger ne s'abaisserait jamais à se marier avec un moins que rien tel que Ronald Weasley. Dites Mme Potter, c'est bien votre frère ? Celui qui n'a strictement rien réussi de sa vie ? Etre l'un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch et tout perdre à cause d'une femme, enfin si on peut dire que Granger soit une femme, un glaçon serait plus juste. Il fait quoi maintenant ? Professeur de Vol à Poudlard ? Quelle déchéance ! »

Il lui brûlait de se lever et de lui infliger un sort de Chauve_-_Furie mais elle se retenait à cause d'Harry. Il serait quand même très mal vu qu'un auror doive arrêter sa femme.

« _-_Partez maintenant ou je ne réponds plus de moi. » Grogna son mari.

« _-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars mais avant ça, je vous apprendrais que je viens de retrouver un travail au Chicaneur… Il me semble que vous connaissez très bien la propriétaire… »

Rita Skeeter partit en éclatant d'un rire sadique.


	20. Chapter 20

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard de ce chapitre, j'ai été plus long lent que je ne le croyais sur mes autres fics mais là, tout est en ordre, vous aurez les deux derniers chapitres en temps et en heure... après ça ? il y aura une nouvelle fic qui sera publié en alternance avec le Livre de Prophéties pour éviter tout retard mais cette nouvelle fic dont le nom Renaissance et Faux Semblant ne paraitra pas avant trois semaines alors patience

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

« _-_Nous pourrions demander à Luna de la virer. » murmura Ron en la suivant du regard faire les cent pas dans leur chambre.

« _-_Harry et Ginny me l'ont déjà proposé. » Grogna_-_t_-_elle en faisant demi_-_tour. « Cette pie ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ?

_-_Tu avais un ascendant sur Skeeter et elle est ce genre de femme à ne pas aimer dépendre du bon vouloir des autres… Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Elle le foudroya du regard Ron. Comment osait_-_il la comparer à cette … femme ? Elles n'avaient rien en commun.

« _-_Tu trouveras bien un moyen de lui rabattre le caquet.

_-_Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Rita Skeeter va chercher à me détruire car j'ai révéler devant ses collègues le moyen qu'elle utilisait pour obtenir ses scoops.

_-_Je sais. » Fit Ron d'un ton patient en baillant et en s'allongeant sur leur lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. « Elle se transformait en scarabée… vient donc t'allonger !

_-_Je ne peux pas !

_-_Ecoute Mione, ce n'est pas en restant debout jusqu'à… »

Ron se pencha pour regarder sa montre poser sur sa table de chevet.

« _-_… trois heure du matin que tu trouveras un moyen de te débarrasser de Skeeter. »

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. En plus, le lendemain, enfin dans quelques heures maintenant, elle devait présenter sa nouvelle trouvaille à ses supérieurs du département des Mystères et elle devait être calme et reposée. Elle s'allongea donc à coté de Ron qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« _-_Je pense que nous devrions repousser la date du mariage. » Marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Où est passé l'Hermione que j'ai connue ? Celle qui ne flanchait pas devant le danger et qui m'encourageait à en faire de même ?

_-_Elle a eu un enfant et elle a du l'élever sans l'aide de son père…

_-_Je suis revenu, Mione.

_-_Tu n'es plus celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. » Murmura_-_t_-_elle sans réfléchir.

« _-_C'est pour ça que tu veux repousser le mariage ? Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Fit_-_il en se relevant et en prenant ses affaires.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_Tu aurais du me le dire que tu ne m'épousais que pour Ange, ça m'aurait évité de me faire des idées. » Fit_-_il avec tristesse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« _-_Où est ce que tu vas dormir ?

_-_Dans ma chambre et ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais à Ange que c'est moi qui ne veut plus me marier. Il vaut mieux qu'elle haïsse son père plutôt que sa mère. » Conclut le roux en refermant la porte sur lui.

« _-_Ron… » Murmura_-_t_-_elle en contemplant tristement la porte.

Il venait de la quitter, non il venait de rompre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ron la quittait parce qu'elle avait dit qu'il avait changé. Comment osait_-_il la quitter après tout ce qu'elle avait subi ?

Elle savait pourquoi il était parti se réfugier à Poudlard car dix minutes après qu'il lui ai annoncé, elle transplanait chez Lavande pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. La blonde lui avait ouvert, nullement surprise de la voir sur le pas de sa porte.

Flash-back 

« -Te voilà enfin ! » Fit-elle en tirant une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Ron s'est enfin décidé à te parler.

_-Non, au contraire il part. Tu dois être heureuse._

_-Mais quel crétin celui là. » Marmonna la blonde avec un rictus de dégoût. « Non, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que ça._

_-Tu vas pouvoir profiter entièrement de lui maintenant._

_-Mais je m'enfoue de ton Ron ! Il ne m'intéresse pas !_

_-Hein ?_

_-Il est toujours amoureux de toi ! Il a prononcé ton prénom alors qu'il pouvait m'avoir moi ! »_

Hermione s'assit sous le choc. Ron l'aimait ! Voilà pourquoi il fuyait. Il n'avait jamais pu gérer ses émotions et quand il arrivait à saturation, il ne connaissait que deux solutions : la fuite ou l'explosion.

Fin du flash-back 

Alors quand elle avait surpris une conversation entre Harry, Ginny et Angie parlant de sa fête d'anniversaire surprise et de l'opportunité d'y inviter Viktor Krum, elle avait compris l'intérêt de la situation et elle avait attendu que Ron arrive pour se mettre à discuter avec Viktor. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait espéré, comme le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de Viktor ou qu'ils se retrouvent enfermer dans une pièce avec des baguettes magiques gadgets mais cela avait abouti à ce qu'il lui révèle enfin ses sentiments. Ça s'était un peu emballé par la suite et le lendemain matin, elle avait failli le regretter mais Ron s'était montré si touchant…

Ils allaient maintenant former une famille alors elle n'allait pas le laisser tout gâcher.

Elle se releva et se précipita dans la chambre de Ron.

« _-_Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas !

_-_Tu veux que je te rappelles tes paroles peut être ?

_-_Non, je m'en souviens parfaitement ! C'est vrai que tu n'es plus celui dont j'étais tombé amoureuse…

_-_Qu'est ce que je disais ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! »

Elle soupira. Ron avait changé sur de nombreux points mais il était toujours resté aussi obtus et il saisissait mal le compliment sous sa phrase.

« _-_Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit que tu avais changé par rapport à celui que j'avais rencontré dans le Poudlard Express !

_-_Qu'est ce que ça change ? » Lui demanda Ron avec un regard perdu.

« _-_Ce que ça change ? » Soupira_-_t_-_elle. « Mais tout ! Je suis tombé amoureuse du Ron fou_-_fou de Poudlard mais j'aime tout autant si ce n'est plus le Ron plus mature que tu es devenu.

_-_Oh ! » Fit Ron en rougissant de confusion ainsi que du compliment.

Elle le trouva attendrissant. En fait, mis à part Ange, il n'y avait rien de plus attendrissant que de voir Ron rougir. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, elle se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il rougisse le plus souvent possible.

Elle réalisa soudain que Ron attendait sa réponse en cherchant à capter son regard.

« _-_J'aurai du être plus claire.

_-_Alors tu n'annules pas le mariage ? » L'interrogea piteusement Ron.

« _-_C'est toi qui voulait l'annuler, je te le rappelle. » Répondit_-_elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. « Moi, je veux que nous le repoussions un peu, le temps que je trouve comment nous débarrasser de Rira Skeeter.

_-_Coupe lui l'herbe sous le pied. » Fit Ron avant de l'enlacer.

« _-_Comment ça ? » Demanda_-_t_-_elle en le repoussant un peu.

« _-_Elle veut trouver ton épouvantard dans le placard et bien, raconte ta vie. Ecris un livre où tu racontes comment tu nous as rencontré Harry et moi, comment nous sommes devenus tes amis, comment je t'ai séduite… »

Elle le frappa mollement sur le torse mais ne protesta pas.

« _-_…Comment tu as du t 'occuper d'Angie et de moi, …

_-_Qui ça va intéresser ?

_-_Plus de gens que tu ne le crois ! Tu devrais voir comment mes élèves me regardent à Poudlard… et je te ne parle pas de ma mère qui va enfin pouvoir connaître tous les dessous de notre histoire …

_-_Oui mais toi, tu es un ancien joueur de Quidditch…

_-_De qui va essentiellement parler ton livre ? De toi et moi et accessoirement d'Harry, non ? Alors ça va intéresser pas mal de monde.

_-_Peut_-_être…

_-_Et pour couronner le tout, tu demande à Luna de mettre Skeeter pour couvrir de notre mariage, elle sera très heureuse, crois_-_moi. »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XX Point de vue de Ron 

« _-_Je n'avais pas raison ? » Demanda_-_t_-_il à Hermione en la faisant danser.

Il l'entendit soupirer d'un air exaspéré à son oreille.

« _-_Oui, Ron, je reconnais que c'était une très bonne idée de faire de Rita Skeeter la photographe de notre mariage alors enlève moi ce sourire stupide de ton visage. »

Il s'exécuta mais quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire était revenu. Hermione soupira d'un air résigné avant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Oui, il souriait mais pas parce qu'il avait eu raison pour une fois, plutôt parce qu'il avait épousé la femme qu'il chérissait depuis leur première rencontre. En regardant Harry et Ginny ou ses parents dansés, il se rappela le jour où il avait compris la nature réelle des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Hermione.

« _-_Tu es encore plus belle que lors du bal de Noël. » Lui souffla_-_t_-_il à l'oreille.

« _-_Quel bal de Noël ? »Lui demanda_-_t_-_elle en s'écartant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« _-_Mais voyons Hermione, nous n'en avons pas eu tant que ça.

_-_Quel bal de Noël, Ron ? » Fit_-_elle d'un ton impératif en tapant du pied et juste sur le sien en plus.

_-_Celui qui a eu lieu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Et bien, tu es encore plus belle aujourd'hui que ce jour là… »

Hermione s'éloigna de lui en portant la main à sa bouche. Il la voyait au bord des larmes et il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula encore.

« _-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ? J'ai encore dit une bêtise ?

_-_Non … Pas du tout… » Lâcha_-_t_-_elle en laissant glisser quelques larmes sur ses joues.

« _-_Alors quoi ? Tu sais que ça ne ferait pas bonne impression de voir le marié faire pleurer la mariée après seulement quelques heures de mariage. » Dit_-_il en parvenant enfin à la prendre dans ses bras.

« _-_Je pleure parce que tu te souviens de moi …

_-_Bien sûr que je me rappelle qui tu es, il faudrait que je sois sacrement stupide pour ne pas me souvenir de toi.

_-_Ron… » Murmura_-_t_-_elle sur un ton amusé. « Je veux dire que TU ! TE ! SOUVIENS ! DE ! MOI ! »

Pour chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, elle lui frappait le torse de l'index, chaque coup un peu plus fort que le précédent. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son amnésie la concernant avait disparu.

« _-_Je me rappelles de toi ! Ecoutez moi tous ! Je me …

_-_Arrête Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » Fit Hermione en planquant sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux le centre d'attention. « Ce n'est rien ! » Lança_-_t_-_elle à leur intention.

_-_Tu plaisantes ? » Fit_-_il. « Je me souviens de toi, de notre histoire ! Je veux que tout le monde sache ! Que la terre entière soit informée ! Et quelle merveilleuse occasion que le jour où nous nous marrions. » Murmura_-_t_-_il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Hermione soupira de résignation quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il comprit à son petit geste de la main qu'il avait son autorisation.

« _-_Excusez_-_moi. » Dit_-_il assez fort en levant une main en l'air tandis que l'autre étreignait celle d'Hermione. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai commis une ânerie…

_-_Une seulement ? » S'esclaffa Harry.

« _-_Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit_-_il de la même manière. « Harry, tu est quand même le mieux placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas…. Mais celle que j'évoque a été toute particulièrement stupide … et elle a entraîné une amnésie très, très localisé … Je ne me souvenais plus d'Hermione.

_-_Bon, tu accouches ! » S'indigna Ginny.

« _-_Oui, oui… Et bien c'est fini !

_-_Quoi ? » Fit sa mère en s'approchant de lui et d'Hermione à petits pas prudents.

« _-_Je me rappelle tout d'elle.

_-_Tout ? » Fit la mère d'Hermione.

« _-_Il semblerait… »

A peine avait_-_il prononcé ses mots que les bras de sa mère l'enserraient et les séparaient d'Hermione qui subissait la même chose avec sa propre mère. Harry et Ginny commencèrent à l'assaillir de questions pour vérifier qu'il ne leur faisait pas une blague.

Après plusieurs dizaines minutes de ce traitement, il parvint à s'extirper de ces interrogateurs et à rejoindre Hermione qui s'était assise dans un coin avec Ange endormie dans ses bras.

« _-_Je la prends si tu veux ? » Lui proposa_-_t_-_il.

« _-_Non, ça va. »

Ils restèrent assis un long moment en silence à regarder leurs familles et amis rire et chanter. Il essayait de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver.

« _-_Quand est ce que ta mémoire t'es revenue ? » Demanda soudain Hermione en essayant de ne pas être obséder par la question.

« _-_Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que ça a commencé le soir où tu m'as embrassé… Juste avant que je n'aille voir Lavande.

« _-_Oh ! »

Ange bougea dans son sommeil et il ne put se retenir de sourire. C'était elle qui l'avait fait sortir de son coma. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il serait toujours allongé dans un lit, amorphe.

« _-_Mais tout m'est réellement revenu le soir où elle nous a enfermé dans le petit salon et que nous avons des liens plus intimes … enfin tu me comprends ?

_-_Mmh….

_-_Je pense que le goût de tes lèvres, de ta peau ainsi que leurs douceurs ont réveillé mes souvenirs.

_-_Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Murmura Hermione en rosissant.

« _-_Je ne sais pas … Je ne me suis réveillé en me souvenant de toi, ça me paraissait normal….

_-_Pa … ? » Geignit Angie en se frottant les yeux.

« _-_Oui, ma chérie ?

_-_Quand est ce qu'on rentre ? » Murmura_-_t_-_elle en quittant les bras d'Hermione pour aller dans les siens.

« _-_Tu veux que nous demandions à Grand_-_Mère Molly de te ramener à la maison ? » Proposa Hermione d'une voix douce.

« _-_Non ! Je veux venir avec vous ! » Fit la fillette d'un ton plaintif.

« _-_Ce n'est pas possible ma puce. » Répondit_-_il en la berçant. « Maman et moi devons fêter tous les deux notre mariage. » Ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'Hermione le frappait à l'épaule.

« _-_Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? » Gémit sa fille.

« _-_Nous en avons déjà discuter, Ange ! Tu dors cette nuit chez Grand_-_Mère Molly et demain midi, nous viendrons te retrouver. » Dit Hermione en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras et l'emmenant auprès de sa grand_-_mère.

Il s'étira un peu et croisa ses mains derrière la tête, regardant les couples danser à la musique douce d'un slow.

« _-_On y va ? » Murmura Hermione à son oreille d'un ton félin.

« _-_Où ça ? » Dit_-_il en feignant l'étonnement.

Hermione le regarda interdite avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras et l'oblige à s'assoire sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

« _-_Vous savez que nous vous avons réservé une chambre pour ça ? » S'exclama joyeusement Harry, quelque peu désinhibé par l'abus de whisky Pur_-_Feu. « D'ailleurs vous devriez partir avant que Fred et George ne se décident à raconter vos plus mémorables disputes.

_-_Ils n'oseraient pas ? » Murmura_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude en dévisageant Hermione.

« _-_Tu connais tes frères mieux que moi… » Répondit_-_elle avec un petit sourire avant de les voir transplaner tous les deux.


	22. Chapter 22

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de Lendemain Difficile. J'ai quelques idées pour écrire une suite mais j'ai quelques projets auparavant à réaliser, un bien avancé, un autre qui murit et un autre qui va dépendre de ma co-autrice. Si vous voulez vraiment une suite, bah dites le et plus vous serez nombreux, plus il y aura de chance que cela se réalise lol **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont postés une review**

**à bientot dans une autre fic Uchronos **

* * *

**Chapitre XXI **

_Point de vue d'Ange_

C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle demandait à sa Grand_-_Mère Molly quand est ce que son Papa et sa Maman arriveraient et Oncle Fred avait répondu que personne ne savait mais qu'ils étaient probablement très fatigués avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire tout le monde sauf Grand_-_Mère Molly. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils riaient mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans les voir tous les deux. Enfin si, quand son Papa était parti longtemps mais après qu'avec Oncle Harry, elle l'ait enfermé dans le petit salon avec sa Maman, il revenait tous les soirs.

« _-_Salut la compagnie ! » lança une voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme étant celle de son Papa.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et lui sauta si fort dans les bras qu'il se cogna dans le mur. Il se releva en se frottant la tête et en faisant des grimaces.

« _-_Papa ? Ça va ? » lui demanda_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Oui… mais qui es_-_tu ?

_-_Je suis Ange ! Ta fille ! » dit_-_elle en riant, pensant qu'il lui faisait une blague.

« _-_Je n'ai aucune fille qui s'appelle Ange ! » fit son Papa en se grattant la tête.

« _-_Tu es mon Papa ! « dit_-_elle en paniquant.

Son Papa l'avait oublié, il avait tapé si fort contre le mur qu'il l'avait oublié.

« _-_Hein, Maman, qu'il est mon Papa ? » fit_-_elle en se tournant vers elle.

« _-_Je plaisante ma puce ! » fit son Papa en l'embrassant sur le front et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je sais parfaitement qui tu es et ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Sa Maman s'approcha d'eux et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« _-_Ton père a toujours eu un sens de l'humour déplorable. » soupira_-_t_-_elle en le pinçant.

« _-_Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça :

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que je souriais à la plupart de tes réparties prétendument comiques que je les trouvais drôle.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! » marmonna son Papa avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et d'aller s'assoire auprès d'Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny.

« _-_A peine marié et déjà une dispute. » dit Tante Ginny avec un grand sourire.

« _-_Où as tu vu une dispute, petite sœur ? C'était un simple échange de point de vue. N'est pas Mione ?

_-_Oui. » soupira sa Maman en embrassant Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny. « Et Merlin sait que ça va nous arriver souvent.

_-_C'est vrai que vous êtes fatigués à cause de ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle soudain.

Sa Maman et son Papa la regardèrent avec de grands yeux tandis qu'Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny éclatait de rire.

« _-_Pourquoi serions_-_nous fatigués ? » demanda sa Maman.

« _-_C'est Oncle Fred qui a dit ça… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Je pourrais un jour venir avec vous ?

_-_Fred ! » fit son Papa. « Non, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous ! Je t'interdis même de nous imiter jusqu'à ton mariage et encore je me demande si après, je t'autoriserais à le faire…

_-_Ron, voyons ! » fit sa Maman d'une voix douce. « Ange ne sait même pas de quoi tu parles et de toute façon, je crois que nous sommes tous les deux mal placé pour parler de tenir jusqu'au mariage. Si c'était pas le cas, elle ne serait pas là et nous ne serions peut être même pas ensemble…

_-_De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_De toi, ma chérie… » fit sa Maman en lui ébouriffant les cheveux que Grand_-_mère Molly avait eu tant de mal à coiffer ce matin.

Son Papa lui sourit avant de la poser au sol et de se mettre à causer avec Oncle Fred. Sa Maman le surveillait alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge, tout en parlant avec Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny.

« _-_Alors Angie, qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ? » demanda son Grand_-_Père Arthur en la soulevant. « Tu as l'air toute triste. »

Elle haussa les épaules en regardant son Papa et sa Maman qui riaient en écoutant les blague d'Oncle Harry.

« _-_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » fit son grand_-_père en l'asseyant sur ses genoux près du feu.

« _-_Tu crois que Papa et Maman m'aiment encore ?

_-_bien sûr qu'oui !

_-_Alors pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas de moi cette nuit ?

_-_Parfois un papa et une maman ont besoin de se retrouver tout seuls mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils n'aiment par leurs enfants….

_-_Peut_-_être mais j'aurai bien voulu quand même être avec eux ! »

Son Grand_-_Père Arthur lui sourit.

« _-_Quand tu cette tête là, on dirait ton père au même âge.

_-_Même pas vrai ! » répondit_-_elle en sautant de ses genoux avant de le regarder le plus méchamment qu'elle le put en croisant les bras.

Son grand_-_père éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, elle s'essuya rageusement avant de monter les escalier, tout en haut, jusque dans la chambre où elle avait dormi cette nuit. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiches de l'ancienne équipe de son Papa, la première fois qu'elle y était entrée, elle avait eu mal aux yeux, elle avait pleuré, même si elle disait le contraire maintenant. Mais à présent dès qu'elle venait au Terrier, elle courrait ici après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde pour vérifier que rien n'avait bouger.

« _-_C'est mon ancienne chambre. » fit son Papa derrière elle. « J'ai dormi là jusqu'à ce que je sois assez riche pour m'acheter un petit appartement.

_-_J'aime bien venir ici. » marmonna_-_t_-_elle en lui tournant toujours le dos.

« _-_Moi aussi, c'est le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité quand ta grand_-_mère se mettait à crier… enfin elle est plus permissive avec ses petits enfants.

_-_…

_-_Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que ne va pas, ma puce ?

_-_Maman et toi, vous m'aimez plus !

_-_Qui a osé te dire ça ?

_-_Personne mais je ne suis plus un bébé ! J'ai compris toute seule ! Vous ne voulez plus que je vienne avec vous le matin ou quand vous sortez le soir ! Je préférais quand vous étiez pas ensemble ! » cria_-_t_-_elle en mettant à pleurer.

Son Papa la serra contre lui et ses larmes mouillèrent son pull.

« _-_Nous t'aimons, ma chérie, nous t'aimons tous les deux très fort ! » murmura_-_t_-_il à son oreille. « Nous ne pensions pas que ça te dérangeais autant. Je te promets que ta mère et moi allons faire plus attention à toi maintenant.

_-_Promis ? » renifla_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Juré et si je mens que je sois transformé en gros cochon bien gras… alors ? »

Son Papa lui disait ça à chaque promesse mais elle savait que malgré qu'il soit sorcier, il ne se transformerait pas en cochon. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, elle éclata de rire ;

« _-_Parfait ! » fit_-_il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. « Et demain, nous partirons tous les trois en vacances.

_-_C'est vrai ? Tu ne mens pas ?

_-_Ton père ne mens jamais ? » fit la voix amusée de sa Maman. « Enfin presque jamais… Molly n'attends plus que vous et vous savez tous les deux comme elle tient à ce que tout le monde soit présent au début du repas. »

Son Papa se leva presque aussi rapidement qu'elle mais ce fut elle qui sortit la première et qui glissa sa main dans celle de sa Maman, faisant signe de l'autre à son Papa de se dépêcher …

Fin … ?


End file.
